Horo Horo Samurai
by RezleVettems
Summary: Takes place after chapter 524. Zoro ending up Perona's island seems to be the most nonsensical place for a swordsman to find himself. But what's more ridiculous is if these two ended up together. A story of a ghost princess and the devil swordsman.
1. Chapter 1:Strangeness on Kuraigana

Horo-Horo Samurai

Chapter 1: Strangeness on Kuraigana

"Huh?" he grunted. Eyes still adjusting to the unusually dim room, he quickly attempted to scan his surroundings. What struck him first were the beams of sunlight leaning out of two towering windows to the wall on the left. His body felt like it was rubbing against a bed of cloth; he then remembered his current condition-bandaged all over on atop a stranger's bed. Suddenly the room became crystal clear, the dusty books on the dressers against the walls, the circular table off in the distance and every corner curtained with spider webs. "Where is that woman?" Zoro muttered, finding a great effort needed just to turn his head. Kuma had sent him flying for days, the last image he could remember before blacking out was of that girl looking at him in horror.

"You're up?" sounded the door. The voice was quite high and peppy, like a bubble suddenly popping. The swordsmen turned towards the door to his right and saw the gothic Lolita teenager standing in the doorway with those uncannily round, black eyes. "What's wrong with your face?" Unfortunately she'd have to forgive that blood thirsty stare painted on his face. Even after three days of fighting his body was still beyond standard repair. In her hands was a tray topped with tea and a bowl of-what he assumed was-soup.

It was as she walked towards him he noticed the chair next to the bed. Perona took a seat and lightly stirred the soup with a rusty spoon. She glanced at the green haired man, seeing if he had noticed the nearly fossilized silverware she was offering to him. He did but he didn't complain. He did however begin to growl. "What the…"

He was attempting to lift himself up, like a mummy coming to life for the very first time. Perona watched with awe at first until she noticed blood beginning to soak the bandages around his chest. The funny thing was that they were layered. She gripped onto the tray and sent a foot into his ribs. "Sit down!"

"Holy shit!" he squeezed out from his throat, his only desire in the world being to hold his chest couldn't be satisfied, the bandages around his arms might as well have been handcuffs.

"You can't move around like an idiot! There's blood coming from your chest."

"So you kick in me in my damn chest, you bitch…"

"You should be grateful for my assistance!"

He fell silent, still pointing his monstrous stare at her, quivering a bit from the pain. Zoro returned his back to the bed. He couldn't argue with that, the honorable thing was to accept her help even if she brought slight annoyances along with it. "Wait…" he said, now lightly gasping for breath. "Why are you helping me anyway? You were with Gecko Moria warlord right?"

"And now I'm not. Kuma sent me here without any servants. You can reward my wonderful treatment with your eternal servitude and loyalty."

"Screw that shit!"

"Horo horo horo horo!" she laughed. Perona rose from the seat and left the tray in her place. Heading for the door, she reached for the doorknob and told him, "I guess you can feed yourself then. Horo horo horo!"

Gritting his teeth, Zoro watched her until she vanished behind the wood. His focus quickly shifted to where his swords might be but remembered she had hidden them away. If there was at least something sharp he could hold it in his mouth and angle it to cut the bandages off but the room was bare. Since this new dwelling was a castle he guessed all the weapons were in the armory, probably the same location of his swords, now collecting dust. "Alright, I'll just have to bend over the right way and get the soup. I'll slurp it up or something." Getting healthy and meeting up with everyone else was his top priority. After all, if a man as wounded as he could land on an island no worst for the wear he was positive his crewmates were already on their way.

Perona took the chance to explore more of the ruined kingdom she was condemned to, pulling out her hand drawn map. She estimated she only covered a third of the castle so far and a tenth of the destroyed town outside. Her ghosts trailed after as she stepped over each blackened brick and past every vacant chamber covered in dust, webs, bones or all three. "This place is so ridiculously huge…" Today she could travel down the west wing and hopefully find something to cuddle with or play with. Down one hall she poked her head into each door, finding the tools closet, the training room, and a rather expansive royal kitchen.

"Where's all the toys? Where's all the cute maids and cute butlers ready to serve me? Where's warm bagels for breakfast and delicious sandwiches for lunch?!" She kicked down the kitchen door and stepped over the skeletons hanging about. At first a spark lit up in her, hoping one of the skeletons could come to life and be her servant. She waited with open arms and an open mouth. Nothing began to animate with a song and dance or a request for preferred dishes. "This is stupid!" she yelled out, kicking skulls of their boney necks and dishes from the floor. "What happened to this dump?! Forget it; I'm going back to my room."

Leaving the west wing, she past the entrance of the castle and climbed up the stairs. Another hall or two attached to a staircase and she found her way to her private bedroom atop one of the four towers. Before she opened the door she looked down the lightless staircase, walked down it until she reached the door and stepped into the hallway. The room across from her was where Zoro stayed. "I wonder how he's doing in there without anyone to help him? Probably starved to death."

Creaking the door slightly, she peeked into an utterly disgusting scene. Zoro's stiff body laid across the tiled floor, the swordsman in a blended pool of soup and tea on the floor, desperately slurping and licking up whatever his mouth could reach. "You're completely revolting! How can you eat food off the floor like that?!"

Zoro grunted, not caring to even look back at her. "I need food," he said, continuing with his savage last resort. Perona wiped the horror off her face and knelt down next to him, sliding her arms under his chest and putting a hand on his back. She gritted her teeth as she lifted back onto the bed, realizing she'd need to clean up his drenched bandages as well once she laid out his body. He was heavy and from what she recalled and feel in her hands and squeezing fingers, it was pure muscle. It surprised her, even amazed her a little. Soon those bandages seemed more like a seal on a demon more than medicinal treatment.

Once he was down on the bed, a pillow behind his head, she picked up the broken bowl and cup and left the room. "You Straw Hats are nothing but barbarians."

She went up to her room in the tower and got a cleaner set of dishes, filling it up with soup from cans she found in one of the bedrooms and tea she managed to make from the bitter leaves off the trees outside. Returning to the Zoro's room, she returned by his side-stepping through the puddle of spilled liquids on her way-and sat in the chair. Like before she stirred the soup. Perona filled the spoon to the rim and carefully guided it into her patient's mouth. "So, now that I'm feeding you perhaps we should consider an extension on how long you'll be serving me."

"How can you extend eternity?! I'm not serving you."

"Use your imagination. Don't tell me your head's full of muscle too."

"You're crazy."

"And you're not very cute. It actually makes me miss old Bearsy."

Perona continued feeding him, tipping the cup of tea onto his lips when he needed a drink. He finished rather quickly; she figured he'd be a lot more hungry since he flew through the air for so long. She knew she was after landing on this island; she was practically on the verge of death despite use of her ghostly powers. Perona got up and set the tray on the dresser, bringing out a napkin to wipe his mouth. He wouldn't keep up a piggish appearance in her presence; he dare not do so in HER presence. "Maybe I can dress you up until you recover? I saw some nice hats on a few corpses in some of the rooms."

"Grave robbery?"

"Got a problem with it?"

"I suppose not as long as it's men's clothes. When I heal I'm leaving."

"Forgetting our servitude agreement already? How ungrateful!"

"I didn't agree to anything!" He began coughing roughly. It was enough to send blood squirting out of his mouth. Perona retrieved the napkin from her pocket and cleaned his mouth off.

"What if that blood got on my skirt?"

"Sorry," he said, realizing the true state of his condition. There was a good chance if he strained himself anymore he would die. Even yelling was becoming too much. For now all he had was Perona. He wouldn't mind repaying her in any other way excluding servitude. "Thanks," he said suddenly.

"That's more like it! I have a lot of plans for you when you can move again."

"Sorry, I plan to return to my comrades when I recover. Will you still nurse me back to health knowing that?"

"How cocky for an wounded man! Negative Hollow!"

"Shit!" A ghost emerged from her hand and flew through his chest. The depression was sinking in. "Why did you even bother to save me? You should have left me to rot on the ground…even those useless bones are more useful than me."

"Horo horo horo horo horo horo!!"

The beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Chapter 2:Crossing Girl’s Boundaries

Horo Horo Samurai

Chapter 2: Crossing Girl's Boundaries

Zoro began to feel his muscles loosen and his body sink into relaxing serenity after a surprisingly pleasant sleep in his temporary home. The aches shook strongly with any attempt at movement but at least he now had the _option_ of moving and he had to thank the hostess of this abandoned castle for the decent treatment and supply of meals. He was surprised she continued to nurse him from breakfast to what would now be almost lunchtime right now, which made him question how serious she was about her servitude proposal. Every bit of help he received, however, was countered with trouble from the same source. The next time he would eat was quickly becoming as vague as the thoughts that the talkative girl sitting beside him actually had a switch somewhere to shut her up.

It was an odd idea but the smooth paleness of her skin and the straightness of her fashion gave her the image of a well crafted doll.

"I'm tired of eating such disgusting food. It's not even fit for a monkey!" Perona fussed in the wooden chair-she constantly moved her legs about since there was no comfy cushion, mistaking the swordsman's curious gaze at her for attentiveness towards her merciless onslaught of complaints. "Whoever lived on this island didn't have a clue on what was tasty or not. It's no wonder everybody died off."

Zoro's eyes continued to skim down from those black circular eyes down her jogging lips and quickly fell at her hands where she held a brown doll wrapped in her slender fingers. From what he could tell it was made of a dry cloth with black buttons for eyes and the pencil shavings for ears. Its wings looked heavy as they leaned into gravity's effects. He couldn't help but think Perona's voice suffered under the same law of nature and rained down on his ears. "I wish I knew the architect for this castle, who builds such a stupid maze? I can't even find my way back half the time. I've been reduced to drawing a bad map out of crayons I found and-"

"Did you make that with your own hands?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?"

"That doll you're holding." Anything to stop her whining, his curiosity started small but grew fruitfully as an escape from this rant session. Perona fell silent, looking at the bat toy in her hand. He was asking her about the doll right? To say the least, it was the last thing she expected to talk about with this muscle headed carrot.

"Well...when I used to live at Thriller Bark my room was filled with so many cute dolls that I could fill this room with them all. There were so many toys and I even had a toymaker penguin in the other room who was really, really cute! He had a santa's hat and had a belt full of small tools he used. And-" A grave error had been made! Perona was only getting more excited. He soon discovered that he merely ran from one obsession to another. "I had a bear one that looked like Bearsy when I was young then Doctor Hogback made the real life Bearsy but his voice was so rough and nasty. I end up telling him to be quiet."

Zoro felt his mind slowly dying away. _"All this woman does is talk_." He didn't wish to be rude to his nurse and managed a few minutes of responding and listening to her description of everything she owned. He could at least appreciate her attachment to what she owned, much like he what he possessed with every sword he brought into battle that belonged to him. "So did you make that doll yourself? The bat?"

"Oh…yeah! I haven't named it yet but it's cute right?" She grabbed it with both hands and pushed it before his face.

"Not really," he grunted. She sucked her teeth and looked off to the side.

"How ignorant! I couldn't expect an idiot like you to understand this doll's adorability."

"That's a word?"

"What kind of idiot are you?! Do you even read books?" Perona pulled down her bottom eyelid, hung out her tongue and moved her pupils upwards until they couldn't move any further. "Durr…whut's dat? Sum sorta phood?"

"I don't speak like that at all! Even your spelling is messed up!"

"The denial of an idiot."

"You can put together a doll like that but mummify me on your bed like this? Whose the real idiot?!"

Perona snorted and rose from her seat. "Mighty ungrateful aren't we? Well, I know what a certain bed ridden monster like you is going to have for lunch. Leaf brownies."

"No…" Zoro's throat instantly tightened, almost as if to purposely choke him to death to avoid this meal. The taste from earlier that morning still stabbed at his tongue, it made him question his existence with how absolutely revolting the meal was. There were moments in his life where he did all he could to survive, nothing short of eating dirty rice balls and, most recently, slurping soup and tea off the floor. These leaf brownies were different however. "Don't feed me that shit! Why do you even call it leaf brownies? There's no leaves, those have to be undiscovered weeds. And where would you get chocolate from?! That has to be dirt!"

"Horo horo horo horo horo!" Perona had already left the room, undoubtedly off to prepare that hellish dish of hers.

"I have to escape," Zoro told himself, finding a new motivation to empower him. "This woman is planning to kill me." Trying again to lift himself from the covers, he felt the familiar, scorching sting needling into every muscle. He resisted letting out a yell and fell back down on the mattress. He had to endure, it was the only way to survive these trials. Minutes later the princess of ghosts returned to the room with a rather dirty silver pan stuffed with his punishment for arguing.

"Horo horo horo horo horo! You sure do like to complain. I may not be a world class chef but you'll get used to my cooking."

"What's in these?" he asked. Above all else, he at least wanted to know what was going into his body.

"Who knows?" she said.

"What the hell?! What do you me-" A spoon was jammed into his mouth. He fought back at first, trying to shake his head or spit it back out but the chef kept the silverware in his mouth, threatening to push it further if he continue to squirm like a hooked fish. "Once I get these bandages off I'll get you for this."

"Maybe I should roll you down the stairs to ensure my safety," she replied.

"…"

"Horo horo horo! I see you understand. Here, I'll fix you some nice tea to battle the brownies."

"So you know they taste bad huh?" She had already left the room by the time he asked. It was pointless to argue about it anymore, he would have to eat the putrid excuse for a meal whether he liked it or not and it would only take a few more days for him to regain his strength anyway. What bugged him now was the condition of his friends. Were they sent flying as well? Or did they die at the hands of Kizaru, Sentoumaru and Kuma? He was the first to be finished off, perhaps a curse-to do nothing but fear what might have happened to his comrades. A mental replay of everything on Shaboady Archipelago rolled through his mind, the terror in everyone's eyes as they ran for their lives. The stress boiled through his veins but he refused to ignore the memories, maybe just for the sake of organizing his thoughts and truly realizing it all happened.

"Usopp." That panicked voice that called out to him was long gone. The sniper did the best he could to carry Zoro around in the midst of an escape. Right now, the swordsman wondered if such a generous task is what possibly doomed his friend. Brooke fought as hard as he could, risking his life only days after joining the crew. "Brooke" What haunted him most were the orders given by the Straw Hats' captain. _Run away! We can't win!_

"Luffy, Robin, Nami…everyone. Damn it." His voice cracked. He raised a stiff arm into the air, tightening his fist until it bled and then slammed it into the bed. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong with you?" Perona nagged, carrying in another tray, this one sorted with a pot of tea and two cracked cups. Zoro was a bit deep in his anger to respond normally so he didn't respond at all. Perona's silent stare still pressed against him. She refused to sit and just stood there with the tray. He had to say something, she was getting suspicious.

"My hand is bleeding a bit," he said. "Sorry about the noise."

"Is that all? I thought you were a tough man." said Perona as she sat down in the chair and placed the tray on the ground next to her shoes.

Zoro let that slide, he found it oddly settling to sit with her in such a calm. Now to not stir the clouds and make a storm. Perona pitched in as well, choosing to keep the fact that she heard everything from behind the door a secret. To mention it again would be cruel and unless he was an enemy she hardly ever participated in cruel games. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah."

She tipped the cup against his lips and slowly let it pour into his mouth. "Alright, time for more brownies."

"..."

"Ah, silence. That's a nice trick you learned swordsman." Perona playfully said. Zoro let out a little chuckle. Too much would strain his throat. "You're finally starting to make decent company. Can't wait until you start working for me. So, how did you end up here anyway?" she asked as she wiped his mouth dry.

"I was sent here flying by a warlord."

"Bartholomew Kuma?" She folded the napkin and put down on the tray. It was time to shove more leaf brownies down his neck.

"Yeah...that guy."

"He was the one who brought me here before you. Why did he send someone like you to a place like this?" She jammed a spoonful of, what Zoro was now starting to believe really was dirt, into him before allowing him to answer. After a few hard chews and another helping of the anti-delicious meal he cleared his throat.

"We caused a riot on Shaboady Archipelago, beat up a Celestial Dragon or three."

"Or three?! You deserve to be punished! You couldn't have not known not to mess with those guys."

"Heh." A long, satisfied grin stretched across Zoro's face. "A couple of our friends were in trouble."

"Unfair. You freaks bring nothing but disaster wherever you go! I did nothing and you guys attracted that stupid bear paw freak to Thriller Bark! Then I get sent to this dump for no reason at all!"

"Nothing I can do about that." Zoro said. He was being honest and hoping Perona was mature enough to accept the truth. It's not like they planned to lure in some warlord while they were busting up another one somewhere else. Well, whether or not she was mature may still be debatable but at this moment she surely was not.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You bastards ruined my life! You're the reason I'm stuck here!"

"Oi, oi. If your retarded captain hadn't stolen so many shadows we would have never needed to tear up the place. We probably would have never met Kuma in the first place."

"It wouldn't matter! You Straw Hats just destroy and destroy and destroy! Wherever you go you destroy more and more and you brought that carnage to my home! Now I'm never going to get off this island and return to Moria!"

Perona spun out of her chair, knocking it to the floor. The tea pot cracked beneath it as she headed for the door. "Why would I even want a moron like you as a servant? I hope you die in here!" The door slammed loudly, kicking up dust from the hinges. The switch clicked. He was locked in. Zoro sighed, the storm had came anyway. The tray of brownies survived the crash along with tea cup she fed him with, all he needed to do was reach for it. Inching his back closer and closer to the edge of the bed, he smiled when his arm slipped off and his hand fell onto the floor.

Now it was up to his hand to retrieve the food. It jumped about the cold, tiled surface until he felt a rather soft ball press against the tips of his fingers. Like one of claw games, he gripped it with only the those tips and groaned as he lifted it up. It was that little bat doll Perona carried around with her. He rested his elbow on the bed and spun the bat around with his fingers, feeling the stitching, the rough skin and thin yet heavy wings getting caught between his joints.

It wasn't cute, it might never be cute to him but he could tell it was special. Perhaps it was his attachment to the craft of a sword, that eye for detail few could pick up on. Some swords carried hate, some a passion for fighting, and others a lust for blood. This doll, this doll carried desperation and comfort. In his hand was something he could just feel was treasure. Might as well have been a gold coin, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Perona hovered about the castle at high speed, not caring where she went or what she saw. It was just an anger stroll with whispers and curses as the wind. "I wonder if I should drop that stupid samurai into the ocean and let him drown. Maybe he'll learn some respect."

She didn't know why she kept turning her head at every doorway and empty room, this was the east corridors, already marked on her map. No one new would appear and jump out with excitement. The food wouldn't get any better. Nothing would change. "I have no choice. Without that idiot I'll lose my mind. I better go feed him the rest of lunch before he ends up on the floor again and makes another mess."

Turning back midair, she started to glide back to the room. It was a minute later when she opened the door to discover another horrifying sight. "What're you doing with my friend?!" she cried out.

Zoro was still examining her doll. "Your friend?"

"I thought I could make peace with you but those hands of yours are oozing blood all over my doll!"

Zoro turned the doll around and saw his own blood streaked across the wings and torso, then noticed his hand leaking out the red liquid. "Shit, sorry about that."

"There is no sorry! There is only punishment! Negative Hollow!"

"W-wait!" The ghost flew from her hand and into through his chest. Whatever anger and fear remained on his face had now melted into absolute misery and regret. "What's the point of even trying to defend myself. I have no excuse, even my blood is too filthy for this world. Please, if my skin isn't too dirty, by all means shave it off and make a new doll. I won't scream, no one would care anyway."

"Horo horo horo horo horo!"

Is every chapter going to end this way?!


	3. Chapter 3:The Hold of New Bandages

Horo Horo Samurai

Chapter 3: The Hold of New Bandages

The days had passed slowly while the nights drifted along without fret, nowhere to go and nothing to do like a kid in a zoo without animals, he had paid for the ticket but didn't want to waste it. Perona, however, couldn't refund her ticket and leave. There was doubtlessly plenty to do on Kuraigana Island, an abundance of rebuilding and settling creaking with work to be done. A glance out her bedroom window listed in the fixtures necessary. The tower high view revealed a mercilessly expansive forest that threatened to reach the horizon, decrepit buildings shoving themselves up into the sky as decay pulled them back down. Debris and remnants of an age long forgotten piled high into the castle rooms alone.

Tedious, daily explorations and clean up jobs were not her tricks of the trade. She was a person who _improved_ a society that already conquered that phase of primitive build up, she loved fashion and fine foods, comfort and lovely songs composed by the dead, fluffiness and cuteness in the excess. Perhaps, she thought on an occasion, Kuma thought this and decided to send Zoro as a servant, but she just as quickly dismissed the idea as she did think it up. "Ah well," she said to herself, removing her body from the windowsill and walking over to the desk she dusted off when she first discovered this room. "Gotta finish this map before that swordsman heals."

A copy of her own map covering the castle grounds and exterior she recorded would assist him greatly when he regained movement. She wasn't in the mood to search for him and it would be best to know the range of where he could go without getting hopelessly lost. Three more days had past and his bleeding had finally stopped. Perona admitted to herself, she was a bit excited. As to why, she decided not to play detective. Her reasons had to be simple enough, a servant and some help around the castle would be wonderful but if this was the conclusion a detective had come to she'd have to ask for her money back.

Zoro stayed glued to the mattress, his prison of sheets, seemingly sleeping though he managed to keep a decent schedule with the large amount of free time from being injured. During one of their lunch time conversations Perona had to ask how he simply put up with lying around all day. "I meditate."

"Meditation? You actually do something like that? How unexpected." She poured some more tea into his cup, held it with two hands and poked the cup out. This was her subtle way of asking if he wanted to drink. He shook his head, not right now. "So why do you meditate? Don't you fight with swords and stuff, that can't be too complicated."

Zoro grinned and chuckled a bit. "It doesn't have to be complicated but then again I don't have to be the best swordsman in the world. Meditation is necessary for the sort of dream I want to achieve."

"That's your dream? But if you're the best doesn't that mean more fighting and getting hurt?"

"Well, yeah. That's kind of the point." He looked her straight in her eyes. "Understanding pain, emotion and what true strength is. There's more to a sword if it was made by good hands. A blade is a just a tool without the emotion to back it up. As a swordsman I need to tap into that if I want to be the best I can be."

Perona watched his eyes carefully, they looked reckless, lively but focused. He knew what he wanted out of life and a sense of purpose wrapped around him, all of it was enough to start a fire in her chest. "That's really impressive." She wanted to add that it was admirable and phenomenal but decided not to overdo it. A resistance had to be put up just to stop herself from wanting to help him in any way. "I think you've lost your mind but I hope you succeed."

"Heh, I probably have a little."

"Succeeded?"

"No...lost my mind," he said devilishly.

Zoro found himself enjoying the discussion, he usually didn't speak this much with the few women he had interacted with during his daily life. Nami and Robin were quite different from him so he could never really discuss his passion with them while the men were all ears. Perona contributed well to the conversation when she wasn't blowing off steam from her day around the castle and the island and paid close attention to his words, responding with liveliness at everything he said.

Often when she spoke he caught his gaze sticking to her round, dark eyes. At times they resembled a clueless owl just refusing to stop staring at something but often there were times when he couldn't stop staring with throbbing bewilderment, swimming into that blackness. He especially liked it when her pink bangs covered the top half of her eyes or when her emotions played out through them, it was a beautiful sight that attracted him like a changing portrait. A few times they would stare back and Perona and him would be locked, not moving away from each other's sight for what felt like five minutes to them. It ended with a shared blush and quick memory wipe before they found some excuse to abandon the conversation.

"Well...I should probably put up these dishes. Your lazy butt isn't going to wash them."

"Y-yeah. I've got some thinking I wanted to catch up on anyway."

Night life in the castle was different but nonetheless stimulating. Perona would serve dinner of whatever she could find and a serene silence fell upon the two for the first few minutes as they absorbed the sounds of the ocean waves and wind dancing through the trees. A candle was lit on the dresser near the door, reminding Zoro of the dinner table with his crew except with a calmer excitement. With the light flickering about, the shadows would shift about on Perona's body, a scene that amazed him. Her pale skin and body just reacting to candle light gave him a flustering sensation.

He was used to this kind of feeling when he caught glimpse of Robin or Nami, he was a man after all, a man who managed to ignore this sensation by concentrating on other business but with Perona he felt a slight lapse in his self control, a greatness added on. For now he contributed this to his lack of mobility and activity. After a while the talking would start, usually about her day and life under Gecko Moria who she missed-just for the comfort and easy life of Thriller Bark it would seem.

"How I miss my sock drawer full of all kinds of cute little socks and all those throw pillows on my couch, they were so silky. Gecko Moria sure was great."

"It doesn't sound like you're talking about him at all."

After dinner she would blow out the candle and leave with the dinner plates, leaving the swordsman to his own mental activities. The dark soothed his nerves but on the first day in bed Zoro found sleep impossible as he brought up every memory and thought about his crew. It was this that allowed him insight into Perona in the later hours of the evening where she stayed up for a few more hours before finally hitting the pillows. She had a habit of gliding around and talking to herself, at least that's what Zoro perceived it as. The next night he attempted to sleep and was awoken by her voice in the hallway.

That bat doll was gripped tightly in her hands, apparently it was a good listener with how much she talked to it. "She must have been lonely on this island. Wonder if she's gone insane already?" Afterwards, about an hour later she glided back down the hallway towards what Zoro could only assume was her room, in her patched up night gown clearly stitched by her own hands. By the few shots he saw of her through the crack in his door it was varied in color and texture, made from different blankets and sheets-he theorized-but there was also patches of potato bag brown in it. It served as a reminder that Perona too was suffering a misdealt fate. Admirably, she adapted to the situation.

Recently she also formed the habit of checking up on him. Those two owl eyes suddenly emerging from the darkness of the hallway scared the shit out him at first. "Holy shit!" he would yell out in his mind. He had to tighten his body and shut his eyes. When that gaze returned to the darkness he opened one eye to check the room. His first initial thought was, _"That girl might just eat me out of starvation!"_ but he noticed a concern in those black pools watching him, casual and it always ended with a satisfied smile as she left the room.

"Well, he's fine Batsy," Perona said after another nightly check up before topping off everything with bedtime. Hovering above every step of the staircase curling up to her room, she stretched and let out a yawn, realizing she hadn't worked this hard in years. "That guy is adding up to my workload, it's going to be impossible for him to make it all up to me in one lifetime." A pitch of happiness jumped in those words.

She reached the top of the stairs and opened her door, investigating the new bedroom she had yet begun to consider her home. Despite never changing she felt like it was something new, there was no trace of her old life in here especially with the worn down, generic bed and still dusty furniture. "What a filthy place no matter how many times I clean this. This castle must be cursed to be eternally dirty. Oh well, after today I don't really care where I sleep."

She sat on the side of the bed and kicked her slippers off, rolling onto her side as they hit the ground. "But still," she said with a pout, a puffed cheek sticking out. "This is no way for a girl like me to be treated." Argument was pointless for now so she hugged her Batsy doll, kissed it goodnight and went to sleep unaware of the wonderful surprise she'd find in the morning.

"You're alive?!" she screamed out.

"Well...I've always been alive, just injured but now I can move a bit," Zoro explained, sitting on the side of his bed as he pulled off the bandages around his face. He rose onto his two feet and stretched out his limbs slowly, each time giving a crackling sound.

"T-that's what I meant. At least you can finally start pulling your weight around here. Today you can start moving a lot of the debris into one large room, gather some supplies from outside, carving new furniture out of the nasty old ones and moving the skeletons."

Zoro let out a pained grunt as he attempted to open his arms completely, it was enough to make him sit back on the bed. Perona found herself in a brief panic and walked up to him. He tried to turn his head in both directions fully but found it rather excruciating. "Yeah, sure. I'll get right to it," he said through his struggled breath, a hand on the back of his neck. It sounded as if he truly meant it. Perona noticed a few drops of sweat running down his face and though he tried to hide his heavy breathing by keeping his mouth shut, she could see his chest rising and dropping rapidly.

"So you're still going to do all the jobs I gave you?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" He meant it.

Perona was silent, discovering that her legs were moving her to his side on the bed. She sat down next to him and watched his beaten form recover from what must have been a jolt of pain all over. "It's pretty clear you're stupid so I'll put you on a test run first. Just gather supplies today, nothing much, just some food, wood and water. I'll judge your ability based on that."

"A test run huh?"

"Well, you look like the kind of guy who would just hurt himself by doing too much anyway," is what she wanted to say but her fear of him seriously adding more to his injury overwhelmed her train of thought for the moment. "Someone like you might get lost on the first day and you'll end up wasting my time when I have to search for you," is what she did say. She reached into a small strap wrapped around her waist and pulled out a brown, wrinkled sheet of paper. "Here's a map. Don't lose it."

"The island can't be this small," he said. "And what's with all these rooms? What kind of island has rooms on it with furniture? How is there an entrance and doorway to an island like this?"

"What?" She peeked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. "That's the castle map you idiot! What kind of island has rooms right in the open like that?!"

"That's why I was asking! That's called getting information!"

"The fact that you had to ask is stupid! The island map is on the other side." She stuck out her small, round tongue. "Nyeh~"

"Oh."

"Oh? You need to examine things carefully before you go off fussing at people."

Zoro got up and walked over to his shoes, picking them up and bringing them back to the side of the bed so he could put them, all while reading the map. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry? What an ungrateful fool you are." But she couldn't help but consider herself foolish for forgiving him so easily. "Anyway..." she was calming down. "Do you think you'll be okay with this? If you fail at this simple task I guess I can pick up where you left off but if you hurt yourself today and have to go back to being healed by me you're eating leaf brownies all day every day until you die."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." Zoro muttered to himself, he was definitely going to be cautious of his health now. With shoes on, he started to head out of the room and begin his day's chores.

"Hey, wait."

"What is it?"

"There's still breakfast you know and maybe I should apply some new bandages to cover up your old ones."

"Thanks. I forgot about that."

"Must be excited to start working for me."

"I'm not too sure about that," he said humorously. Truthfully, he really wasn't sure. It surprised him a bit but he actually liked the idea of working for her. To pay her back or for something more, he still didn't know.

What? No negative hollows? You're going to make Zoro depressed right? You're going to shoot a ghost at him right? What kind of ending to a chapter is this?!


	4. Chapter 4:Orange Bliss in the Mist

Horo Horo Samurai

Chapter 4:Orange Bliss in the Mist

Zoro yawned loudly, what Perona at first thought was an animal's cry, as he crossed the opened gate of the castle, squinting once he walked out from the shadows from the first beam of sunlight he had felt in days. This morning was unusually bright, he didn't mind but a dimmer world was his preference, at least a few clouds in the sky to curtain away the shine. "Hmm," he pleasantly grunted. "I'm beginning to sound like that woman."

A thick mist swam through the air, scattered with large clear gaps every few yards, it was soothing, like a scentless incense. He continued down the gate, reaching his arms over his head and cracking his knuckles. A small shot of pain felt like it had burst into his hands but he needed to oil up his joints after such a long period of bed rest. As his arms fell back down he checked for any leaking blood from his hand but was glad to see just dry bandages, new bandages wrapped on by his caretaker just half an hour ago before breakfast.

He recalled the scene quite easily, sitting on the side of the bed with Perona busily apply the new coverings around his chest with a slow paced, gentle mindfulness towards the lingering soreness. He watched her pale fingers curling and uncurling at every grip and edge of the paper. It became an opportunity to satisfy that subconscious intrigue within him to examine her, knowing full well if he was caught he'd had to suffer showing her a few shades of red across his face along with whatever stupid words would fly out of his mouth.

Fortunately she never noticed. Her fingers moved carefully like a harp player however her eyes paid no heed to their actions, bouncing and swinging about at Zoro's form with a youthful excitement. Temptation to touch throbbed at the tip of her fingers and she had to pull back her bottom lip to stiffened her hands into a calm. _"I'm such an idiot,"_ she thought to herself. _"This situation is bad."_

She couldn't explain why this moment was different from the first, when she mummified him in wrappings when he crashed onto the island. Perhaps it was the panic and disappointment she felt at seeing the first mate of the Straw Hats crew on her island, she didn't pay much focus to him, the only plan in her head being to get him into bed and hide his swords. Now, only inches away and openly welcomed to his body, she felt a warm, trembling sensation that seemed so rare and unfamiliar to her.

Suddenly she hurried up the pace and began to wrap and squeeze her work tightly. Zoro let out a pained grunt but it failed to reach her ears. _"He's just a muscle headed monkey. As a lady I need to maintain myself no matter how good he looks. Besides..." _Those puppet-like eyes glided upwards with her head. She looked at his face and unusual green hair. _"He has the face of a graceless shark." _A mental giggle went through her. _"Sort of cute."_

"Damnit...can't you pay attention?!" he moaned out, holding his ribs.

"Pay attention to what? You're all fixed up now so stop your whining. You have supplies to collect for me. It's time to start earning your keep around here." Perona began to pick up the medical kit next to her and stood up, relieved she distanced herself from him. The physical influence he unwittingly held no longer affected her. _"Good, I keep my distance and I keep my senses."_

"Who would want to pay for this kind of treatment anyway?" the swordsman fussed.

Perona pointed her finger at him, holding her hip with one hand and ordered, "No complaints allowed. Get to work!" His shirt was tossed to him from the dresser, it was still filthy with blood stains but at least the dirt was off. Nailed to it was a large bag. "That's for supplies. I nailed it so you wouldn't forget so you have no excuse." She quickly left afterwards, no doubt headed to her room for what Zoro believed would be a day of relaxation now that he could move again.

Putting the memory behind him now, he felt blades of grass bending beneath his shoe. "I don't get her." He pulled out his map and noticed a hamburger drawn childishly over a patch of grass. Clearly this is where food must be on this island he figured as he continued to adjust himself to his guide, something he felt was more suited to an amusement park than a survival map to a lone island that seemed to reach on endlessly. There were even pictures of beer bottles where he could collect water and beavers where he would find wood. "What the hell am I reading? She can't identify resources with this kind of crap! If anyone else was reading this they'd think there were giant beavers, beer bottles growing out of the ground and titanic hamburgers waiting to be eaten."

Questioning the horrible legend for the map, a fear arose in the back of his head. This was the Grand Line after all, there very well could be giant beavers, naturally grown beer and titanic hamburgers walking around. He braced his body for possible battle and marched forth.

Perona watched him begin his new work from her tower window, chin in palm, hoping he wouldn't get himself injured later on and returning to an immobile state. "Well Batsy, while he's off to work we have our own chores to keep us busy. Let's see if this place has a library, a good book to read should keep me entertain for a while." Batsy was picked up off her bed and locked into her arms as she glided out of the room. "Some horror would be nice but I think a princess story would do tonight. Maybe I could embarrass that swordsman and make him read it to me! Horo horo horo! I wonder if he can even read!"

Zoro sneezed without grace, letting everything shoot out with a DON! It took him a few minutes but he reached the supposed lair of the titanic hamburgers, chuckling to himself as he found it to be nothing more but a grassy opening with some noticeable herbs and plants growing in abundance among the tall blades. The endless forest's wall of gray trees stood strong nearby, the canopy creating unholy halls of darkness. He pulled out the nail from the back of his shirt and grabbed the bag, bending down to pick and store away any plants that looked lively. As he filled the bag he noticed an enormous, round shadow from the trees. Zoro cut his eyes, attempting to see through the mist.

"What the...no!" He quickly crouched down, his heart racing. The situation was completely absurd. "There really are titanic hamburgers!"

Sneaking closer, Zoro picked up a long, sharp stick and hid beneath the blanket of fog. Silently, he stepped into the forest and lunged for the round shadow. The stick snap apart instantly! "This hamburger monster...is as hard as rock!"

The mist cleared, revealing a boulder. "Oh...it is a rock. Damn it, she's making me lose my mind here."

But it reminded him that he really needed to retrieve his swords, at least one would suffice. Who knew what dwelt on this island and he doubt only two people inhabited it. "I'll ask Perona where they are when I return."

He turned his head and eyed his surroundings. Despite the haunting atmosphere oozing from it, there was life coming from the forest with its grayed trees and a fruity scent that hung in the air. Zoro decided to follow it, not realizing this was territory yet to be explored by Perona and therefore not on the map.

"Everything's working out so well," Perona told Batsy as she washed her night gown in the sink of what she guessed was the laundry room the maids used to work in. Against her expectations, it was quite oversized and even had a large window built in high above. There was a dinner table with a dusty clothe and vase with dead flowers, which Perona thought was a nice touch. Living flowers are for smelling and cooking, the dead ones are for good interior design.

Once she scrubbed her patched up clothing she took it out and placed it in a basket with Batsy on top. Leaving the room took her into what could be the servants' break room, placed near the laundry and the storage as if to eternally remind them that there really is no break time for them. The sight of the other room reminded her about Zoro's swords, the ones she took and tossed all over the castle before returning to drag him into his, now, new bed. One was stored in the storage room and she planned to keep it there, afraid of what he might do if he ever got his hands on one.

Perona continued gliding through the caslte until she found a room in the east wing halls with a embroidery sign hanging on it saying "Perona's Fluff and Stuff Room". She always loved coming into here at least once a day and she pretty much had to with only two pairs of clothing that needed daily washing, Zoro's shirt soon to be counted into the pile. Gleefully reaching for the knob with a child's Christmas morning smile of expectation, she squealed at the sight of all the fabric, blankets, torn dolls, fluff and various knick knacks stacked, tossed, hung and scattered about the place. She gripped onto the basket and jumped onto a large pile of blankets, landing on her back with Batsy falling onto her chest.

The room was originally one of the dozens of bedrooms located in the castle but she moved all the furniture into another room with plans of eventually converting that room into a sewing room. Of course there'd be an embroidery sign that would say "Perona's Elegant and Lovely Fashion and Doll Factory" hanging from the door, probably with black yarn and pink flowers made of paper. "I can't wait when I finally get everything settled. Soon I'll have all my old dolls remade and in my bedroom with my every night! Though they won't be the same...you can't just remake a doll you lost. It doesn't feel right Batsy. I'll make new ones then! With new designs and little clothes to wear."

After spending a few minutes shutting her eyes and embracing the cotton feel beneath her, she realized she had almost dozed off and rose from the pile. The purpose of actually being in this room flew back into her head like a bullet as she blink rapidly in confusion. Grabbing the basket and dropping Batsy on top, she stepped over her treasure hoard of materials and opening the large windows at the end of the room. The ripped but dusted veils flew about as a gust of wind blew by the balcony. It was here that Perona set up a clothes line, it also made a good look out spot during her trips around the castle, giving a view of the ocean, the forest, the mountains in the distance and reminding her exactly how far away from home she was.

After hanging the clothes to dry she rested her elbows on top of the rail and watched the unusually clear morning shine across the island. She found the curly tipped hills adorable and managed to put on a smile of amusement despite feeling so blue. "I'm never going back home am I? It hasn't been a month yet but I'm beginning to find it hard to believe I'll ever leave this rock and return to Thriller Bark."

"Oh well," She said, giving herself a push off the railing. "I've got chores to do and lunch to serve in an hour. Hopefully that big necked monster will come back with something good to eat."

An hour had passed quickly when one had to work for all of it but still there was no sign of Zoro. Perona had pulled up a chair at the entrance, waiting for him as she sipped on bitter tea from a cracked cup on a cracked plate. A clock was conveniently placed at the sides of the entrance so she knew he was late. "If he doesn't have any food I'm going to eat all the grass on his head!"

Ten minutes later she finished her tea, leaving her with nothing to do as she patiently awaited his return. She began to cross her arms and tap her boots against the tiled ground. Hunger had snuck up on her since the laundry was hung up and with this tight limitation on resources this was one of the few times she could eat during the day. Perona sucked her teeth. "Where is he?"

Five minutes crawled along. She slammed the table, breaking the olden, rusted piece of furniture. "Oh no! Look what that bastard made me do! He's going to pay for this!"

Five more minutes. "Where is he?! Where is he?! Where is he?!" she fussed, raising her arms into the air like a cheering audience at a stadium but the only thing that she had to look forward to was beating the life out of an late, injured swordsman because know she was boiling mad. "I swear, if he tried to escape and decided to leave me here...I'll kill him. I'll make him so depressed he'll cry himself dry!" The chair couldn't take anymore rage and rocking. It collapsed midst her fury, pulling her towards the ground as an act of vengeance. "Aaaahhh!!!" she screamed out before landing on her bottom. "That's it! He's even gone and broken my furniture! I'll get him and drag him back in a coffin!"

Perona flew off, leaving Batsy to guard the castle while she went hunting, pulling out her map and going to each destination where all the resources were. "How could he get lost? I made it very clear where everything was on my map! And it shouldn't take all morning to get supplies. What an idiot!" Her rage only sped her up but the extra energy came from somewhere else. She was panicking, her heart couldn't stop racing and every possible ending to this event went by in her head. To keep herself sane she had to stay angry.

After flying for twenty minutes over the mist rich island, stopping to walk on foot and search and calling out for him, her hunger began to choke her stomach and send her to her knees. "That's it...just kill me now. Take me to a better place where the bears are cute and the food is tasty. I just can't do this anymore. No! That swordsman is trying to do this as revenge for all the times I blasted him with ghosts! What a clever fool he is to make me depressed like this!" She returned to the air and began searching above the forest with a new determination, a dream now. To find Zoro and make him regret everything!

Traveling a mile or two in all directions, she noticed a few birds flying from the trees' canopy. "There's birds here?" Anything disturbing them must have been Zoro so she headed to the spot right away and carefully sinked into the depths of the forest. Sending her ghosts to search for him, she was surprised at the amount of life hanging from the trees and growing from the ground in such a dreary, dying forest. There was very little of anything good to eat and most of it was scattered about but compared to the leaf brownies and bitter tea it was like a buffet.

One of the ghosts returned and reported Zoro's location, causing Perona to run in that direction and the frenzy in her chest to settle. Now her anger could take over and dish out the sorrow. Going over a few roots and bushes, she heard a grunt come from the distance. "You!" she yelled out, pointing at the baffled swordsman as he looked back at her. "You retard! Where have you been?! It's lunch time and I'm hungry! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I got into the forest and lost my way."

"You suck so much! Why are your hands bleeding like that?! Now I have to bandage those up again." Perona fussed, scolding him with the urge to suddenly scream just to let her frustrations out. Zoro just looked back with offense, as if he were too innocent to be blamed. "What are you even doing here?! All you had to do was follow my map!"

"My hands are fine." He played off the pain. "But this map sucks! It looks like some kid drew this."

"No complaining! You just shut up and take your punishment idiot! Negative Hollow!"

Zoro just sighed heavily, there was no point in replying or attempting to dodge. He was going to get it and get it good. "I wish...I was reborn a lobster so I can know true pain."

"You're damn right you wish!" Perona screamed out, feeling her eyes water up. Her legs trembled and she didn't know what to do or why she didn't know. All she wanted to do was yell at him. "I'm so hungry and tired and there's still a lot left to do today. And...and I was afraid you idiot!"

"I'm no good. I'm the opposite of good, I'm anti-good. All the world can blame me for its sins, I'm the lowest of the low, the scum that scum craps out."

"Stupid moron...first day of the job and you make me upset. Your apologies won't work on me." Perona wiped her eyes dry, not wanting to let a single tear escape. "Hurry up and follow me back to the castle. I have to cook us lunch and don't you dare begin to think of taking it slowly!"

"Whatever...it's not like I deserve food. That's reserved for animals and real men, not specks of dust like me."

"Well, you're lucky I'm a nice person or I'd let you starve to death out here. Horo horo horo!"

Using her ghosts and occasionally flying above the roof of trees, she was able to guide the both of them out, Zoro recovering from his attack with every few trees they passed. It wasn't until they returned to the castle that he felt his emotions sinking back in and the misery crumbling into nothing. Perona and him crossed the gate, tossing the broken table and chair into the deep, empty moat below. Entering the castle, Perona checked the time and sucked her teeth again. It was an hour past lunch time and they were just reaching the kitchen.

Perona flicked on the switch, Zoro stepped in after as she headed towards the sink, placing his bag on the kitchen table. She turned around, snatching it and bringing it to the counter where she planned to make some sort of crunchy grass and weed pasta. All he could do was sit down and endure her silent fury played through her movements and refusal to look back at him as she gathered the rusty utensils, no one saying a word to anyone.

He made her mad and he knew it, it was entirely his fault and although he wanted to apologized he hesitated. Things could easily break out into an argument at this point and he was bound to say something wrong and make things worst. When it came to pleasant words he was a novice. _"I'm man, I should at least say something. If she fusses back I won't say anything back."_

"Um...Hey."

Perona didn't answer, wiping down the counter with a rag before getting the pots and cutting board gathered. There was something to this anger, something much deeper. Was she really upset that he was late to lunch and made her hungry? That sounded like her but Zoro's senses couldn't agree completely with that. Nothing left to do but say how he feels. His words can't say it all but he can try. "I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry."

He met silence. He felt an annoyance flick in his eyebrows but decided to let it pass, he was the wrong one after all and he would make things right. "I won't enter the forest until it's mapped. I swear on my honor."

"Hmph. Stupid monkey. As my servant you better not." she said. There was a brief pause between the two, letting an invisible breeze finish it's duty. "After lunch...I'll give you new bandages for your hands."

Zoro smiled and coughed up a chuckled. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll stick to your map and I'll be cautious of getting hurt again."

"Why did you even go into the forest anyway? Reminds you of whatever jungle you must have been born in? Horo horo horo!" She opened up the supplies bag and let the food inside fall out. Her heart jolted. "W-w-what is this?!"  
Zoro's eyes lit up as he saw the small object, he quickly hid his hands under the table and looked away as he heard a gasp of surprise rise out of Perona's throat. "Would you stop staring at it?" he fussed. "It is what it is."

"A delicious orange...something tasty has finally appeared!" she cried out, picking up the orange and rubbing it against her face. "Fruit! Actual fruit! Real food! Where did you find this?!"

"On a tree in the forest. I smelled something so I went towards it and found it on top."

She rose it into the air with both hands, worshiping it with her eyes. Something like this was more precious than gold on this island, a slimmer of light in this cesspool of darkness and she could actually enjoy it with no sacrifice. It was an orb of happiness in her hands. "I can't believe this! I can actually taste something sweet and delicious! What should I do with it? Put it in a tea or make a salad with the herbs and grass? Sandwiches would be nice but no bread. It's good even by itself but it'd be a shame to not enjoy this completely and I..." A clicking occurred in her thoughts, a realization snapped together and she stopped talking. There was nothing but silence for a minute and all she did was stare aimlessly past the orange but never any further, into some invisible horizon. Zoro turned and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Just so you know, you can have that. I'm okay with whatever you're making...wait, unless it's leaf brownies!"

"You're giving this to me? All of it? Don't you want any?" she asked.

"I'm a man. I can handle not having fruit for a while. I'm sure there's more in the forest."

"How did you get this? Is this the reason your hands are bleeding?"

Zoro remained silent and kept his hands hidden. He didn't enjoy self promotion and considered it dishonorable but what he did enjoy was the fact that even if his words weren't right, his actions always were. "Just be quiet and eat it."

Perona felt herself stiffen up and her legs and hands tremble. Getting lost, bleeding from his hands and suffering from a punishment he'd knew was coming just to give her an orange? Was this guy really a lunatic, Perona asked herself. He must have lost his mind to go that far out of his way, even to pay her back but what really made her words impossible to breath out was how warm and fuzzy she felt, moreso than ducking into a pile of blankets and fabric or snuggling up with Batsy at night. "It's just an orange..." she said. Perhaps she was a lunatic for enjoying a piece of fruit this much.

"Hmm?"

"All it is is just an stinkin orange." Perona softly said, almost motherly. "There's millions of them and people eat them everyday." She lowered her head and began peeling the skin off, keeping her back to Zoro. He wondered what she was going to say next, it didn't matter if she couldn't appreciate it. He wouldn't be comfortable with praise and celebration over something he did as long as he knew she enjoyed it to some extent. _"But how come this orange feels so warm and sweet....when I haven't even bitten it yet?"_she asked herself.

"Thank you." Perona said. "I'm...sorry for sending a hollow at you again."

"Hmm?"

"Idiot!" she yelled out, stomping her foot because she meant it. "I'm not saying it again! Appreciate what you get!"

Zoro looked at her dumbstruck for a second, smiling with amusement and an unusual warmth in his chest, not the heat he felt earlier when she treated his this morning and not the warmth he felt knowing what the orange would mean to her. It was indescribable. Instinctively he would try to ignore it but for a few seconds he kept that sensation and embraced, smiling as he watched Perona finish their lunch. She brought two plates, both with orange slices and the weed and grass pasta.

When Zoro grabbed his fork and looked at his food, he saw the orange slices arranged like a smiley face. Perona stared at him from across the table, her pink bangs cutting off the top of her eyes. When he looked back she flinched-if it were a sound it would be a mouse's squeak-and turned her attention to the food before her. It was minutes into lunch that she decided to talk again. "So...do you think there's a chance there's other fruits growing in the forest?"

"Sure, why not."

"Maybe you should head into the forests from now on."

"Doesn't that contradict half of what you said earlier?! It's not even on the map!"

"Who cares about that? I'll just find you again and if you don't have anything delicious I'll make you feel so down your pants will drop!"

"I do something nice and you threaten me?!"

"Sounds like someone doesn't want any bandages for their bloody hands."

"You bitch!"

AN: Why do almost all of my chapters end with horrible depression and fighting? Do you think I enjoy writing arguments and grown men acting depressed?! Yes, yes I do.


	5. Chapter 5:Truly a Princess Pt1

Horo Horo Samurai

Chapter 5: Truly a Princess Part 1

Another eye scorching morning had arrived at Kuraigana Island, thankfully layered with enough risen mist to filter the light into a brightened dimness that soothed the swordsman's early day chores. The supply bag the castle's current mistress made for him was found nailed to his shirt again when he awoke this morning, this time in a different spot. Eventually it would have to be replaced if this kept up any longer. It didn't matter for now, he felt a warm sense of self satisfaction with what he managed to collect today and he couldn't help but grin a little about it.

Typically the morning breakfasts he ate with Perona had mostly been done at his bed side where all the discussions revolved mostly around how well he was healing and what she needed to do next. They avoided asking about what led them both to the island since the first time made it all clear via yelling so now with his wounds nearly recovered he pondered what they would discuss as she came into his room that morning with the tray of food.

"I found a cookbook!" she joyfully yelled out, holding it up into the air like a freshly won trophy. As they ate she flipped through the pages, those magnified eyes of hers skimming up and down each page. Zoro found himself not eating for an entire minute just watching them move, the focus in her expression was memorizing. Now that he no longer was forced on his back he could sit relaxingly against the way, hit by the window's light behind him. "With this I can finally turn all the crap we eat into something good."

"We're eating that same crap right now." he added, raising a spoonful of oozing, gray liquids.

The excitement in her voice motivated him to find new ingredients, like the fresh fruit and forest flowers piled into his bag today. Giving her a little happiness on this miserable island seemed like the right thing to do though he sorta liked the dreary atmosphere of it, not enough to call it home but the days were nice with every bit of light that could come into it. He wouldn't mind eating food designated for humans either but could easily settle on just having Perona eating properly. Zoro continued, walking past the gate and into the front room of the castle. "I'm back!" he yelled out, hand beside his mouth. There wasn't a response. Rather he felt an urgency lingering in the air and tightened his grip on the bag.

"Help!!" Perona screamed out from down the dark hallway. Zoro instantly braced himself at the sound of running feet coming towards him and instinctively reached for the swords no longer at his side.

"Crap, she took my swords. I forgot about that!" He would have to find without arms.

"Help! It's an emergency!" Zoro was about to head towards the direction of her voice until she appeared from the darkness, a wheeled dinner cart in her hands. She ran past him and so he followed her, having to strained his leg muscles just to keep up with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still trailing behind her. "Is there someone else in the castle?"

"No, you idiot! Look at the cart!"

He had to kick up his speed but managed a glimpse of what was lying on top. "Isn't that your doll?" he asked.

"Yes! I was tossing Batsy into the air and catching him when he caught onto a chandelier and was brutally sliced by the edges! He's in critical condition!"

"What the shit?! This is about your doll?!" he managed to hold back on calling it stupid, remembering what it must have meant to her and decided to restrain his tongue. "I thought you were in trouble!"

"My friend is dying! Of course I'm in trouble! Hurry up and follow me to the Doll Infirmary!"

"To the what?!"

Zoro lessened his speed considerably as they quickly arrived at the room, a burning sensation was crawling up from his ankles to his calves. Patting his legs, he checked for blood quickly-thankfully nothing-as Perona opened the door to the Doll Infirmary, it even had an embroidery sign hanging from it. This was when the swordsman discovered the horrors of a spoiled girl, spotting the other doors next to the infirmary that said _Perona's Stuff and Fluff Room_ and _Perona's Elegant and Lovely Fashion and Doll Factory_. He began to question if she truly did spiral into some sort of madness. Once the flames stopped in his body he walked into the room to see the doll laid out on a bed, surrounded by thin veils that hung from the top of the bed and blanketed as if it were truly a real person, head on pillow and all. Perona sat at the side, eyes gleaming with worry as she carefully began sewing a temporary patch of discolored and stained cloth where Batsy was cut. There was cotton all over the place.

"Poor Batsy, please be alright." Clearly the rotted cloth wasn't enough to save him.

Zoro watched silently, any comment he made would be useless as Perona went from panicky to worried and working. For now he tried to make sense of the situation, telling himself that girls cried over their dolls, some of them, at least a significant portion right? But only the image that popped up consisted of little children boohooing to their parents who would pay some suspicious, grown man who-at one point in his life-decided to be a doll doctor. He decided to just be open minded about this, the girl at the bed right now was on the verge of tears so the least he could decipher was that she was unhappy. Really, that's all that matter to him. "Is your friend going to be okay?" he asked.

She stopped stitching the doll temporarily and placed her hands on her lap. "Hopefully, though I have a lot of blankets and cloth, their texture doesn't exactly match the rest of his body so I'll have to find something around the castle that'll work." she explained quite professionally, returning to her work.

"I'm sure you'll be able to get something suitable."

"Poor Batsy..." she moaned.

"What if I fix lunch today?" To give her one less thing to worry about.

"You cook?" She had asked it with a childish brightness blended in with a low toned voice. He was expecting an insult but guessed she must have been too depressed to verbally smack around his intelligence and ability.

"Well, with that cookbook I'm sure it's easy to manage. Just need to read it and follow the instructions."

"Needed to do that for my map too but you still got lost," was what Perona would have usually said, however she gave off a little smile of gratitude. He was beginning to wish he paid more attention to what Sanji did in the kitchen now or else some crappy cooking could just add to the down mood already set in Perona, who tucked Batsy in and rubbed it before getting up and following him out of the infirmary."A good tasting lunch would really help me out right now while Batsy recovers."

"Yeah...." A weak smile came across his face. _"Holy shit, I better do good."_

"What crappy food." Perona said, staring at her food minutes later at the kitchen's lunch table as Zoro presented it to her. It was the typical grass pasta with leaf biscuits she had made before but slimier and slightly burnt, a sight only a blind amateur could have done on purpose. Was he trying to kill her and end her misery once and for all? "I feel worst just looking at this! Was this even in the cookbook?" The spoiled rottenness inside her refused to die, even at an abandoned castle on a ruined island though anyone would-maybe even should-react to such a disgusting meal.

"Sorry about that. But I made something better with an actual recipe so finish that first."

"What kind of reward could you possibly have made for your master when this looks so bad?"

"Just trust me," Zoro said, already at his plate across the table, a fork full of a worst-off meal. He usually didn't keep secrets and surprises like this but felt more anticipative and playful with Perona's childishness running wild. That same source of childishness was giving a pouty, cheeked face back at him with absolute disapproval and distrust, telling him he was a retard without having to say a single word. He ignored it, secretly enjoying those cut eyes stabbing him and positive what he prepared would take that glare off to hell soon.

At first Perona could hardly stand the horrid, rotting smell of the meal so she kept her nostrils shut between two fingers and bit down on the fork. Then she had to wash it down with water as soon as she was done but seeing Zoro finish his food first pressured her into eating quicker and getting the reward at the end. "There! Finished!" she grunted, pushing the plate towards him with both hands as she gasped for fresh air to filter out the stinging taste on her tongue. He grinned and rose from his seat, pulling out a few dishes he hid on the counter. "Here," he said.

Perona had covered her eyes to make it a real surprise. Once she heard the plates and bowls tap the table she moved her hands away like a stage curtain. All that came out of her mouth was a loud gasp.

"Mango salsa! Fruit Salad!" She glanced over to the dish on the side. "A bowl of blackberries? Where did all of this come from?"

"I got some more fruits from the forest and found some vegetables."

"Why aren't you lost and half dead then?" She asked scornfully, did he somehow cheat at nature's laws?

"Well I recorded what I explored this time! Just be quiet and enjoy it." He grabbed a cup from the counter and realized he just sounded like Perona. That was an idea he needed to push to the back of his mind for later. For now the sound of her clapping her hands and actually giving thanks for the food told him he did good as he walked over to his seat and took a sip of the orange liquid he made.

"Hey, what's that?"

"This? It's some sort of fruit beer made with grass I found in the book. It tastes a bit weird but it's pretty good," Zoro explained. He stared into it as if to reanalyze exactly what he was drinking again and took another sip.

"Hey, you can't drink that while you're recovering."

"It's Pirate Medicine," Zoro playfully said, overjoyed to finally have a taste of anything relevant to alcohol. This time he took a bigger, piggish serving from the cup. "I feel better already."

Perona raised a brow in disgust. "Aren't you underage?"

"I'm also a pirate."

Perona decided to end it at that, he was beginning to seem like the person who just did whatever he want, which-as she began chewing the soft leaves and fruit slices of her salad-included the occasional good deed. Some leaves were crunchy and hard, some of the fruit was cut into overly sized portions and overall the arrangement was horrendous but she appreciated the effort and loved the taste melting into her mouth, releiving her mouth from the dryness of the bitter foods she has had to survive off of.

Zoro's efforts to make her happy even seemed to keep her mind off Batsy's critical status, at least temporarily.

When the two were done, he collected the dishes only to have Perona offer to do them in his place. She planned to clean out the refrigerator as well so they could begin storing in more vegetables and fruit, even water to prevent less trips every morning. She didn't even ask what Zoro planned to do now, there was plenty of work but he hadn't been assigned anything. By the time she remembered this he was already gone. "With all this kindness I'm beginning to think he might like me," she said, teasing him from a distance. "Well, let's start with the fridge so we can start acting like civilized people again."

She opened the metal food coffin to see nothing but the color gray, a heated blast she only recognized from corpses shooting into her face. Holding her breath and biting her lip, she placed a cloth over her trembling hand and shoved it in the graveyard of food and decay, feeling something rather heavy crawl along the top of her hand. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!!! This is definitely a job for that moss head!" Perona than glanced at the leftover fruits. "But I can't just waste those." And it didn't take long for a curious solution to pop into her head.

Zoro sat on a rock outside the castle, in front of the laid out gate, and meditated peacefully, his shirt folded neatly next to his boots. Compromising by lying in bed didn't accomplish the clear thinking he had hoped to obtain through the process. As he closed his eyes the gentle sounds of his surroundings enveloped him as his focus took on a life of its own, pinpointing birds as they cawed and bushes as they rustled in the wind. This was sight through the mind and ears, an ability he used often in battle.

He only needed a few minutes like this to himself, already considering the fact that Perona may or may not call him any second with more work to do. Some gentle exercising was a hopeful possibility but there was no point in it if it would be interrupted.

When he was done meditating, he stretched and decided a few sets of push ups and crunches wouldn't hurt and began counting each repetition as he did it. "This is good," he told himself. "In another day or two I can trying asking her for a break after meals and start up my regime again."

After a hundred or so of each, he called it quits for today. In reality, this was only suited for a warm up but that was considering he would be in good condition and in possession of his weights set. Half an hour had passed and it seemed strange he didn't receive an order yet. "Maybe something happened. I better go check on her."

Entering the castle, he pulled out the map and went down the path that led to the kitchen. Embarrassingly enough, not using it guarantee his getting lost in the palace, which he blamed on his regaining the ability to walk just yesterday. It took about a minute of walking down the dark halls until he noticed the light reaching out from underneath the kitchen doorway, beyond it came the sound of laughter. "Horo horo horo horo!!!"

"What's going on in there?" he said, feeling almost insulted that someone was having a good time and not explaining why. The laughter repeated itself, this time louder than the first set.

"Horo horo horo horo horo!!!" Then a rough, dry cough. Insanity was beginning to seem like the only reasonable explanation for Perona's behavior anymore. Zoro stepped into the kitchen and quickly took a step back.

"Perona?" he called out. It was the first time he said her name and it felt rather odd. Fortunately the scene before him was bone chilling enough to overlap it and suck away his attention. The ghost princess was now rolling around on the table, one arm hugging her knees and the other with a cup in her hand. She'd then stretch out, roll around, laughing and kicking up her legs, saying half a joke and then laughing at it.

"Horo horo horo!!! Knock, knock! Who's there? Horo horo horo!!"

"Are you okay woman?"

"Shut up slave!"

"Demoted to slave?!" The sudden job change was shocking indeed! Or was this her true goal? He ignored it once he smelled something unusual in the air, a scent he recognized but couldn't quite identify. Zoro looked at Perona's cup and reached for it. She put up a fight, claiming it was her princess juice and started screaming out words she consider naughty like "hamper pamper" and "round hound".

"What sort of life have you lived?" Zoro asked, resorting to pressing his thumb against her wrist in just the right spot to make her fingers release the cup's handle. He caught it and put his nose directly over the drink. "This is that fruit beer I drank earlier! How did you get this?"

"I'm a princess!" she fussed, getting onto her knees. He watched her balance carefully, knowing there was a good chance she was so drunk that the table must have felt like the floor. If she fell back she could seriously get herself hurt. She pointed at the cookbook on the counter and pouted. "Princesses love wine! They love it! And they drink it! Because they love it!"

"Stop shouting! Besides, this isn't wine. It's just some cheap alcohol." He recalled seeing a few people drink these sort of beverages at casual parties and bars, acting fancy and sophisticated once they had a taste. It could be considered psuedo-wine more than anything else. "So you're drunk huh?"

"I don't pay you to think dumbass." She began swaying more wildly than before, first to the sides and then all around. Zoro rushed to the table and when she suddenly dropped to the left, he reached out and held her back and that pink head of hair. Her eyes were relaxed and tired, rolling around and eventually locking onto him, staring warmly at him, sending a hot flash across his face. A little smile climbed up her cheeks as a rose red blended into her face. "Dummy...give me lollipops."

"What the hell? Listen," he started, reviewing all the first time drinkers he had been with over his life. "You're probably feeling a little woozy right now, want me to take you to bed or something?"

"You're so nice. Thank you." And with only a subtle invitation to slumber she had fallen quickly to sleep. Zoro dragged the rest of her off the table and into his arms, her legs dangling in the air. She was lighter than he had expected but surprisingly warm, _quite_ warm in fact. It was addicting enough to make him pull her in closer. She snoozed away, almost as elegantly as she declared herself to be with her pale, long neck hanging out and a angelic serenity in those tired eyes.

"Heh, it's nice when you're quiet like this," Zoro said, kicking the kitchen door open and walking through it, but it was good to hear her talk as well. The two complimented her well.

"BATSY!!!" she screeched. "BATSY'S GOING TO DIE!!!" It sounded like murder, it was the only thing he could think of to make sense out of this all. Did something stab her with an invisible knife or something?

"Holy shit!!!!" Zoro yelled out, completely trembling in utter shock and fear at the sudden outburst. His knees nearly gave in and Perona climbed out of his grip, wobbling to and fro, holding onto the wall as she attempted to head somewhere for something and no knowledge of how to do it. "What's wrong with you?! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Batsy..." Perona whimpered, wiping her eyes. She slid down the wall and landed on her knees. "I want Batsy to live...I love him so much. He's my best friend."

"That's really sad."

Shut up or I'll beat you up you stupid stupid! I'm not going to sleep until we can save Batsy! It's pointless for me to sleep."

"It is huh? Well, what do you want me to do then?" Having her drink alcohol felt more and more like a magic shot that injected people with some sort of mental disorder. To say the least, she was a fierce drunk with all her obsessions blooming into explosions.

"You better help! I'll send you right back to the moss factory so horses can eat you."

"Yeah, so what do you need me to do?"

"We need cloth. Poor Batsy needs....he needs....the right kind of cloth." Perona said, interrupted by her own hiccups. The booze truly was having its way with her senses and for now all Zoro could do was make her happy until she fell asleep and began recovering. He asked where he could find some and was told there was material all around the castle in bedrooms, old clothes and storages with the potentially right kind of fabric. With a nod, he pulled out the map and headed down the hallway, the ghost princess following after with pleads for him to wait.

So began their descent into the chaos of the castle structure. Perona's inability to walk, frequently tripping and recovering from every misstep with what appeared to be horrible dancing and swirling, became clearer and clearer with each incident, there must have been a magical wind that pushed only her around. Zoro kept a watchful guard over her movements but when she was about to fall head first into the ground, Zoro picked her up and returned her to her feet, already deciding on a solution.

"Here, just use my arm as support alright? You're starting to give me a headache."

"Fine..." Perona grunted. From what he could tell she seemed angry about it but as they continued walking a peaceful, closed mouth sigh came out from her. Zoro couldn't help letting one out as well, finding the experience quite enjoyable. His right hand began to hover over her head with the motive of wanting to pet her but decided to retreat back to his side. "It's like a stroll through the park," she said. "You're going to be a gentleman today. Slavery is for tomorrow. I'll be the lady."

"Yeah, a typical relationship huh?" he muttered.

"Look! The first level!" Perona said, pointing to the first room they came up to. The two went in and searched the closets, dressers, beds and window curtains for anything that seemed suitable. Perona would bend down and examine the clothes on the skeletons and judge what was right. According to her the entire room had nothing suiting Batsy. "We need another room. Bring it here."

"How out of your mind are you? We'll walk to the next room," though he actually could rip a room out of a building and drop it off somewhere else but he didn't reveal that, it would have been bragging. He doubt the strength to do so was in him right now anyway so they continued their journey, searching dozens of rooms, many feeling like repeats of others. It wasn't until they found a room with an assortment of dirty old clothes covered in plastic. Judging from the abundance of mirrors and a desk full of measuring tape, needles and fabric, the previous owners of this castle had a tailor.

Perona went searching on her own, falling and knocking over a rack of clothes before lifting herself up and running to the next rack. Zoro kept close by in the doorway, watching her as she investigated each inch of clothing. "Got one!" she yelled out victoriously. "Let's bring it to the Doll Infirmary!"

"Okay," Zoro said, walking out of the room. "Let's go."

When he noticed Perona wasn't next to him he turned around and saw her staring back at him, arms stretched out with hands grabbing and letting go of the air like a baby wanted to be picked up. In actuality, that's what she wanted. "Carry me," she pleaded.

"Walk by yourself!"

"But I want to be carried like a princess!"

"I'm beginning to doubt you're drunk because this wouldn't surprise me if you asked me that while you were sober!" Zoro fussed.

"I-I'm sorry...." Perona loudly yelped. Her eyes began drowning in teary water and snot ran down her nose. "I just wanted a free ride. Can't I be greedy? I'm sorry."

Zoro groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll carry you." He walked over to her and reached out his arms but as he bent over she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatever, let's go."

He walked out of the room and pulled out the map so he could find his way to the Doll Infirmary, Perona was in charge of holding the shirt she would be using to patch up Batsy. Even with such a small task he continued to check up on her just to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep and allowed to slip out of her fingers. She nuzzled her head against his and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah...you're the best horse ever."

"Glad you think so."

"I won't send you off to the glue factory after all."

"I thought it was the moss factory."

She was too busy enjoying herself to defend herself so he let her be and began embracing the moment as well, feeling glad he could help out. In a few minutes they were at the Doll Infirmary and Perona stepped off his back, running to Batsy's side. "Batsy! Have they've been mistreating you?"

"Aren't you his doctor?" Zoro asked. "Anyway, patch him up."

"Yeah, let me get my sewing set from the other room."

"Sewing set?" Perona quickly ran out and went into the other room, carrying a suitcase and dropping it on the bed when she returned. Opening it, she revealed an array of needles, strings and sharp objects just waiting to stab an innocent drunk who couldn't tell the difference from left and cold. Zoro ran up to her and grabbed the suitcase.

"Maybe it'll be better if I fix him up."

"You don't know how to sew. Give it back jerk!" She began pounding his chest.

"You're too drunk to handle...these kinds of things. Just tell me if I'm doing it wrong." Perona stuck out her tongue and stood up from the seat, letting him take over. Zoro recalled all the times when Nami or Usopp fixed clothes or when Chopper stitched him up after a battle. He began getting to work, letting Perona at least cut the fabric with a pair of safety scissors. He poked the needle into Batsy and Perona covered her eyes, presumingly to avoid seeing the gory "surgery"he was performing on her friend.

"Shit." The needle had pricked the tip of his finger and was going to several times before he was finished. Messing up a few times by shifting the fabric into the wrong spot, he had to restart and often Perona would jab her finger wherever he had made a mistake, risking a prick on her own finger. Often this caused Zoro to miss his target and stab Batsy somewhere else.

"You're a butcher!" Perona cried out.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Half an hour later he was finished and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "There, Batsy is fully recovered."

"Batsy!! You're...you're safe!!" Perona hugged him tightly and started to cry again. "Thank you Zoro, thank you so much!"

"Uh...yeah, you're welcome." That was the first time she called him by his name, it was rather nice hearing it from her. "So, can you go to bed now?"

"Yeah, I can go to..." Her head dropped and she began breathing gently, falling asleep at the drop of a hat. Zoro picked the girl up and carried her in his arms once again, walking up the tower to her bedroom.

"You truly are a princess," he said, smiling warmly as he stepped over to her rather standard bed. There weren't any veils or fluffy pillows, giant dolls or toys laid out all along the room. "Well, as much of a princess as you can be." Slowly and carefully, he placed her onto the mattress and covered her with the blanket, definitely much softer than his own. Below her arm he placed down Batsy, looking at the cloth he stitched into it. This time the swordsman decided to pet her head as she squeezed her repaired doll and rolled on her side. There was still much to do, he would have to prepare dinner just in case she woke up later and this would be the perfect chance for him to search for his swords.

Against his will though this decision he made would only further trouble him and his stay on Kuraigana Island. Perona was a princess but was she ready for a knight? It's time she decided.

AN: You know, after I've watched over 400 episodes of One Piece, seen all the movies, read the chapters, wish I could play the games and continuously visit the wiki. I can definitely say this series will be a big hit one day. Not just in Japan either. It might even get dubbed one day! Won't that be grand?


	6. Chapter 6:Truly a Princess Finale

Horo-Horo Samurai

Chapter 6: Truly a Princess Finale

AN: It's a bit of a shame, whenever I update this fanfic everyone else updates theirs as well, dropping mine down the first page or even second page so don't be afraid to check the story to see if it's updated even if you don't see it in the top five. Please check for updates...your reviews sustain my fickle ego.

Cutesy, childish moaning sounded from beneath the tower bedroom's blankets, quickly spiraling into irritated groans and coarse growls seconds later. Her arm was hanging over the side of the bed so she pulled it back to her side, a hand inches from her face. Next, she needed to get up and start moving, a new day had arrived. Starting off with a few wiggles, Perona attempted to free herself from the covers only to meet a tight resistance that had locked her legs in a twister of blankets. She wasn't one to sleep in such a rough, indecent manner to the point where the covers would mutate and fuse with her body like this. "I look like a mermaid with a cheap tail! Why am I like this?!"

The shooting pains in her head returned just as quickly as the memories of the day before and along with that familiar scent of alcohol on her it wasn't too difficult to recall what happened. While she wasn't a drinker she always held high aspirations of tasting fine wines and at least knowing what it felt like to have your senses dance through a haze. In Thriller Bark all the reference material she ever had was Abasalom and Hogback getting drunk and rowdy, occasionally inviting the underage princess to the party, always met with a rejection. The zombies would drink but her being among their presence was nothing short of insulting.

"This is why I should have waited until I was older. This must be a hangover...it hurts so much!" She massaged her poor forehead and then snatched the blankets spiraling around her legs, ferociously unraveling them. "There we go! Some movement!" Stretching out her legs and feet with joy, she embraced the coolness of the deserted castle and let out a sigh. Stepping out of bed she slipped her feet into a pair of old, custom made slippers, their material being wood bottoms and cotton stuffed tops. Remnants of her trying to draw a cute ghost face on them were still blurred along the soft surface.

The first stand on the ground surprised her, it took a minute of wobbling and grabbing onto the bed for balance to return, watching her legs move wildly to any random side. Once she was ready to walk again she made her way to the window and pulled open the curtains, shielding her eyes. A few seconds passed before she noticed the lack of heat against her skin or the unique feel of sunlight splashing across her. "Huh?" Pushing open the window doors she could see there wasn't a speck of light over the misty forest tops or even from behind the faded mountains in the distance. "It's still night time? I drank that weird juice after lunch and..." Not knowing why she didn't do it before, Perona turned towards the clock hanging next to her bed. "Oh, it's early morning. The sun'll rise in an hour or two. At least I'm ready to clean this dump up and make some breakfast."

Turning around, her first mission was to use the bathroom, taking the first groggy step towards it. The pain seemed to react to any motion, giving it a bit of whirl as she walked so she took things slowly until she could relax and sit down on the toilet. "Hopefully my youth will take care of this pain soon or I'm going to die..."

Finishing her break from her bedroom quickly, she left the bathroom and sat at her desk. It was a regular brown and wooden table, no different from what an accountant or merchant would work on but she hoped that soon she could stack a lovely arsenal of cosmetics and tools as far as her hands could reach. Looking at the lone mirror nailed above the vacant desk, she saw that any decoration to her face would be greatly needed. Small bags hugged her eyes and a natural fatigue dangled on her face. All that could be done was simply to take off the bows on her pig tails and brush her rather lengthy, bright pink hair. "I usually take off my bows though...was I that drunk that I forgot?"

She remembered about her boots. Looking at her bedside-where she always put them before hitting the hay-she couldn't find them. Instead they were neatly pressed against her wall. At first there was anger that her items weren't handled properly. Even her crown was placed on the windowsill instead of the desk where Perona would place it atop her head after her morning adjustments. "That swordsman must have put me to bed, only he would be stupid enough to put my boots so far away that my socks would get dirty just to get them." That sentence would have been finished off with "dumbass" at the end but he did put _her_ to bed properly after all.

Besides the piercing headache she had no other pains or weird sensations so he didn't pull anything funny. The memories of yesterday were clipped up into quick screen shots as they came back to her. "He carried me around and we went walking....somewhere. Something about a stroll or...he was sewing Batsy up and-Batsy!"

Rising from the desk, she looked at her bed with a blank anticipation, just not knowing what to expect but her heart throbbed with a certain expectation. "Batsy!" she happily cried out, running back to her bed and wrapping her hands around him. She raised the doll into the air and looked him over, he was healthy again, patched up and full of stuffing. "He fixed you! He actually fixed you and did a good job!"

The final screen shot came into her head, one that would influence her actions later that day and change the course of events for both her and Zoro. The sensations and sounds of being tucked away into bed, covered up and a hand rubbing the top of her head. The swordsman had stood over her, slipping Batsy in her arms and leaving. He had muttered something beforehand but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "What a kind thing to do..." she said, feeling her cheeks sweeten. "He put me to bed and took care of me while I was acting foolish. He's probably going to use yesterday to humiliate me though...I better keep him in line. Still, I want to show my gratitude. He did go out of his way for me."

What she would do with the few hours before sunrise became clear. Although originally she planned to finished her chores she missed from yesterday, this new goal instantly outweighed them all with a warm excitement. Besides, she could find her chore list in the kitchen later and just do as much as she could. For now she ran out of her room and excitedly trotted down the staircase, heading off to the _Perona's Stuff and Fluff Room_ for material. There's only one thing a samurai like him would enjoy with the little resources they had and she was determined to give it to him when he woke up.

By the time she finished the sun had started its ascent past the horizons, brightening foggy island and making it slightly more visible for travels. With a few more stitches, Perona took the string out of her mouth and removed the finger guards from her hands. "A mini Zoro doll!" she squealed. "It's adorable! He'll love this right? He might not sleep with it or anything but he'll stick like it." The finishing touch had yet to be added. Carefully holding up a dark green cloth tightly with her pointer fingers and thumbs pinching the sides, she wrapped it around the doll's head. "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I'm a genius!"

Like a friendly tap on the shoulder, a glimpse of sunlight hit her eye, reminding her to go make breakfast for the two of them. "Oh, gotta hurry up before Zoro wakes up." Carrying the doll-which she already nicknamed _Roar a Zoro_-in her arms, she glided over to the door but suddenly stopped. Perona caught herself quickly, realizing what she just said. She floated a few inches above the ground, staring down at the ground below, her face waiting for a feeling to pop up in her heart and make sense of everything. "Zoro...yep!" she happily said, calling him by his name would become a habit from now on, it was one of the highest rewards a servant could receive. With another decision firmly pressed into her mind, she went off to the kitchen to make their breakfast.

Once she arrived at the door she remembered the refrigerator that was supposed to be clean yesterday, a task she volunteered for until she saw the unholy filth clinging and crawling about inside. She had planned for Zoro to do it instead but things were different today. "Maybe I'll get some water and clean it today. It shouldn't be so bad." Flicking on the light, she returned to her feet and walked over to the cookbook, flipping it open to the breakfast section with a U shaped smile on her bright face. "Crap...if the refrigerator is still dirty than we don't have any delicious fruits or vegetables to cook with. It'll have to be grass food again today."

Perona noticed that the fruit was gone though and instead found her checklist of chores on the breakfast table, retrieving it and keeping it in her hand as she walked over to the garbage. There wasn't the scent of rotting food. "Huh? The fruit isn't in here either? Well, hopefully he ate and put it to good use." She opened the notepad. "I'm making sure to do everything on this...what the?" Everything was already checked off. "Don't tell me..." Perona quickly walked over to the refrigerator and swung open the door. Spotless. The fruit stayed in the bowls she left them in and the vegetables were right next to them. Zoro had done all her chores as well! "This is ridiculous! No one can be this nice!" She felt like crying, already sniffling. "What a great person..." The girl wiped her eyes quickly with the back of her hand. "I'm going to make the best breakfast ever!"

A warm motivation ruthlessly stirred throughout her body, making every slice and dice of every fruit and green veggie a delight no matter how many times she got frustrated over the directions for each recipe or received a slight burn on her finger. This unbelievable sensation remained strong in her, at least as strong as it could. Emotions were very fickle things, even the line between love and hate stood thin, a truth she would discover quite soon.

In his distant chamber, Zoro let out a rather echoing yawn as he rose from the covers that morning. He smiled with satisfaction and surprise, his new sleep schedule was working well and managed to remain constant. To add more to that, his body felt lighter and looser than yesterday, even tasks that would cause a normal man to strain every muscle seemed doable as he curled and uncurled his fingers. "Perfect," he said. There was much to be done today.

He then started to hear a rather peppy humming coming from the hallway, it sounded like Perona but he still braced himself. The door to his room was kicked open by a bright colored boot so he relaxed and sat back. "Good morning Zoro," Perona greeted.

"Yeah, same to you." That excited smile on her face began to infect him as well. He watched as she set the tray of food down on the dresser and pulled up a seat next to his bed. "Your mood seems different."

She said nothing as she handed him his plate and poured tea into a cup, only smiling more than ever with a hum in her mouth. "Breakfast looks pretty good too."

"Well, if you think that's good wait until you see this," she said, feeling a nervousness creep into her words. She tried to think of a way to take it back but the words were already spoken, this would be one of the few times in her life she actually gave someone else a present. Cruelty wasn't the reason, she just never really had anybody who she believed would ever appreciate it. Half of her life was spent on Thriller Bark and the closest she had to a friend was Bearsy. Now she sat across from a former enemy, blushing and lowering her head, still keep a shaky stare at Zoro. "Well...here it is!" she declared, pulling out Roar a Zoro with both hands and presenting it to the swordsman full arms stretched out.

"A doll?" he muttered, carefully taking it from Perona's hand. "Thanks." He didn't really know how to react, it was a doll after all. He couldn't do anything and he'd be damned if he was caught sleeping with it. The image alone sickened him.

He squeezed it with both hands, it was rather firm and durable-definitely well made-and felt nice in his hands. Zoro didn't understand what he should do with this and glanced at the worrying look on Perona's face, asking him with just that expression whether or not he liked the present. What he did understand was that it was made for him and with him in mind. It was with this train of thought he noticed its traits. "Hey, this guy looks pretty well made. He even looks like me. You got the bandana and the haramaki down too." he said, finding a natural smile creaking right on in. This doll was kinda cute. "This is really impressive."

"So you like it?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to sleep with it or anything though!" He really wanted to get that message across immediately. "But I'll definitely hold on to this. Thanks."

"His name is Roar a Zoro since you love to shout a lot."

"Not like it's a hobby or something..." He noticed the fangs in its mouth and even small horns on its head. Turning it around, he even spotted a devil's tail on its rear end. "This is what you think of me huh?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me yesterday and doing all the chores. I was surprised you did all that without me commanding you to."

"Oh, it's nothing. If anything I was just repaying you for taking care of me, despite certain crimes committed against my well being..."

Perona couldn't tell if he was being modest, shy or even something in-between but chose not to press it any further-and clearly ignored that last remark of his. "You'll make a fine servant. Since you're so good at sewing too we can start rebuilding my doll army. I'll teach you how to make clothes, curtains, sheets, pillows, everything essential in changing this castle."

"This entire castle?!"

"Yep."

Zoro sighed roughly and began eating his breakfast, surprised at the decent taste of the fruits mixed in with herbs and other leftovers from their lunch yesterday. It was better than what he made with fresh ingredients. He glanced over at Perona who seemed rather content eating in such serene silence. There was something different about the way she ate today, perhaps it was the fact that her one of her cheeks was stuffed with actual food instead of grassy substitutes that didn't require the same strength one's arm needed for heavy lifting but he found it quite cute.

She seemed more relaxed and easy going. "This is pretty good." he said. "That recipe book is turning you into a really good cook," He quickly began paying excess attention to his plate after the compliment, purposely avoiding eye contact and evading those black eyes as they went from Perona's plate and towards him.

"Oh...thank you." she replied softly with her forkful of food hanging above the plate, the sudden compliment ambushing her from the front. Zoro seemed to be eating furiously now, pouting as he quickly stuffed his mouth. _"He's still a weirdo," _she thought to herself. _"Full of surprises." _And another was just on its way. After hearing such wonderful feedback about her cooking, it tempted her to see it action, watching him settle down and enjoy it at a slower, calmer pace, to see the small satisfaction with every bite. That's when the new discovery leapt into her face. "Zoro...your fingers are all bandaged up."

"This? Yeah, I got that from sewing up Batsy. It's my first time handling needles like that so I really got pricked a few times."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"Well, still...for today Zoro, I think you should just gather supplies to fill the fridge. A whole bunch of good food, nothing disgusting." Today was going to be a good day.

"That's good," he said. "Something I can do over the course of the day. My body's getting better so I can start training."

"Training?" the sudden announcement burrowed a little nail into her chest.

A white, fiendish grin stretched across the side of his face-the same he made when he found that perfect opponent to test his strength-before he placed his plate on the bed and walked over to the table at the edge of the room. Perona watched him carefully, the nail creeping in a bit further, feeling a growing anxiety picking at her chest as the shadows of that unlit portion of the room completely covered him. The swordsman reached for a long object leaning against the table and revealed it in the light pouring in from the window. The imaginary nail was shaking as it started reaching her heart. "While you were sleeping last night I finally found one of my swords you hid."

The nail was drilling into her heart now and didn't stop until it reached it, cracking it. A spark of fear surged through her body as he pulled out the blade from its sheath, admiring it as he turned it in the air. Perona's hand began shaking, making the food on her fork slip off one by one.

Zoro sheathed his blade and then looked at Perona, waiting to see a slight irritation on her face, he knew she wouldn't be too happy about it- a little annoyed but mostly okay about it. Unfortunately he wasn't expecting such a streak of horror smacked across her face, as if she was before the devil himself for all her sins. "Perona...are you okay?"

"H-h-how dare you!" she yelped out. "Y-you're a thief!"

"What? This is my sword that you stole. If anything you're the thief."

"You're...you're not supposed to use that. Put that sword away right now! There was a reason I hid those from you in the first place you dumbass!"

"I'm a swordsman, a sword is pretty much a basic requirement. I'm not giving it up so why don't you settle down? It's just a sword to you anyway."

Perona gripped the side of the chair, keeping her legs in a position to get up and run. She refused to tell him why he had to put the swords up, it would only make matters worst. For now she prayed the obvious fear crawling through her would be enough to make him want to obey. "How can I settle down when you're off looting the castle? And that sword is going to distract you from doing your work!"

"Now you're just making up stuff. I'm not giving up the sword. It was hell just finding it again."

Perona placed her plate on the chair and rose up slowly, her shoulders shaking. "I'm ordering you to give it back to me or I'm going to punish you." She stuck her hand out. "Obey me."

"Go ahead...try and take it from me," he said, grinning at the challenge.

Whatever nail that cracked her heart was long gone. Those dangerous, threatening words of a maniacal killer instantly shot an entire barrage of nails into her chest, into her joints with ferocity. She raised her arms and opened up her hands, letting the ghosts emerge slowly. "Negative hollow!" Zoro flinched.

They came flying at him but he dodged them swiftly, they were like bullets after all and with him knowing how they moved, along with being hit by them on multiple occasions, evasion was a simple task. Perona shot more towards him but he dashed and crouched, snuck and slid past every single one, coming closer to her with every step. _"He's really going to kill me...he's..he's actually going to strike!"_ Perona thought to herself. Zoro was already in front of her, just a breath away. He grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes.

"What's the matter with you? I didn't think you would actually shoot those things off."

"Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!!!" she screamed out, moving as wildly as she could. Stepping back, she pulled him along with him and bumped into the chair, knocking every dish on the ground. The sound of shattering was surprisingly loud and only excited the two in more.

"Perona! What's going on?!"

"Let go of me you monster!" Not even looking back at him, she kicked him in the chest and once she felt the air touch her wrists once again it was time to leave, to escape this scene as quickly as possible. Running out of the room, she didn't even consider her room as a sanctuary, he could easily attack her there so she went the other way and went as far as she could. _"I knew this would happen, I knew once he got his swords back he'd go crazy! Everything was perfect until he found that damn sword!!" _

Zoro stared at the door, trying to make sense of what just happened after such a peaceful breakfast. Was she truly that spoiled or even that serious about the sword issue? Did she not expect him to ever want his swords back? It was times like these that always reminded him that no matter how close he got to a woman, there were just moments where he'd never understand them. For now all he could do was leave her alone and wait until they could talk again. Kneeling down, he picked up the broken dishes and dirtied food. "Perona..." he muttered, frustrated and, as much as he hated to admit it, worried.

Half an hour past after the fight, Perona found herself in an uncharted section of the castle but didn't pay much attention to whether or not she could trace her way back. All her thoughts were focused on Zoro and the occasion rubble she needed to step over. The brief battle replayed in her mind over and over and over again, never about how she could have won but how she lost. She had theorized that the first time the two of them met in Thriller Bark, she had the advantage of surprise. He didn't know her abilities but now it was different. He could dodge them, he could move quickly and, if he so desired, cut her down in an instant. The swordsman was slipping out of her control. "Even in my sleep...he could kill me. I knew it...all that kindness, all those nice gestures, he was trying to butter me up. There's no way I can even stop him! Once I go to sleep my real body is open to any attack. No doors are going to to hold him back."

Vengeance for all her negative hollows was believable, not wanting to take her orders anymore or hoping to own the castle himself. Perhaps, even more likely than all that, she believed there was a chance he felt threatened by her, he didn't trust her and wanted to take her down the second he had even one sword back. As these thoughts planted seeds into her head, Perona began biting her thumb, feeling a spark of anger throbbing in her forehead. "Did he really trick me like that? Does he really want to kill me?"

No matter what she thought, the fear stopped all doubt. He wanted her dead, so she believed. Zoro became a threat and the progression towards rebellion was already visible, that refusal to obey rang in her head with every step. "Should...should I stop him before he can get me? I don't really want to hurt him but..." Bandages began to wrap around her cracked heart, weakly piecing it back together. She hated those bandages, she loathed them. They made everything cold and wrong. "I don't want to...I don't want to hurt him but...he might hurt me first." And already she was forming plans, ways to win and overcome, all leading to the end of Zoro.

After breakfast and a short clean up session, Zoro stepped outside to meditate, hoping his head would clear of all stress and help him explain Perona's behavior. He took off his shirt and boots before sitting on the tree stump, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. Perona was undoubtedly selfish but she was kind as well, he could see that. Spoiled but strong, whiny but determined, and from what he knew, a good person. Didn't she feel that way about him too? "She doesn't trust me?" he asked himself. "What does she think I'm going to do?"

The horrid thought flew by but he caught it. His eyes flashed open as a sense of dread flooded over him. "Does she think I'm going to hurt her?" Alone that was enough to worry him, enough to make him ignore the misery brewing underneath that emotion. She still didn't trust him and worst of all she was now on the defensive, ready to fight whenever she had a chance. Knowing himself pretty well, his challenging her and blood thirsty grins probably didn't help the situation and if they talked now he'd probably say something to make it all worst. "I can't give up my sword though."

He didn't do it out of selfishness, she had to get used to it at some point or another-that was fact. If him just holding a weapon was enough to freak her out than she had a serious issue to deal with. He sighed and stepped down from the tree stump, dropping to the floor with his toes on the grass and his hands flat on the dirt. Exercising would help him think, it had to and today he would exercise the hell out of his body.

Perona watched from the castle entrance, staring at him as he grunted and sweat with each push up. It was the first time in her life she ever saw such passion and effort in the man, it shook her a bit. At first he executed the push ups at a rapid pace, reaching the hundreds at an inhuman speed but then started to slow down a bit. His strength and endurance was ridiculous, she could never hope to match that insanity. "He's completely drenched in sweat too. Listen to all those noises he's making, why does he enjoy tiring himself out like that and working so hard?" She continued watching until he was done and then slipped back into the shadows, hating herself. "Maniac..."

Zoro grabbed his shirt and boots, keeping his sword in his hand, and headed off to the river. He washed up before dressing up again and starting his routine supply gathering. All he could do was keep honest and work hard, it's what allowed him to survive wherever he went and he hoped it would work with Perona.

Spending hours collecting fruit, vegetables, gathering water and going to and fro the castle to drop them off, Zoro worked past his strained muscles and didn't stop until he felt like a week or two's worth of supplies had been collected. With the last batch filling his bag, he returned to the castle, watching the evening sun set at a gentle pace until it vanished behind the trees. He crossed the gate and entered the castle, heading into the kitchen.

Perona was already standing in there, cooking from what supplies he had stored in the fridge. He stopped at the doorway and Perona quickly stared back at him. "Just leave them on the table and sit down," she said, returning to her cooking. The command came out uncaring-not what she wanted to accomplished. Zoro did as she said and watched her worked, keeping track of every little movement of her hands and sway of her eyes. He offered his help but she didn't accept it.

When dinner was ready she set down his plate and sat across from him, watching as he clapped his hands and began eating. _"He didn't even check it for poison or anything. Doesn't he realize what's going on?" _

All Zoro could do was stay honest and do what he would normally do, hopefully the truth would play out on its own. Perona, however, couldn't wait for it. "Zoro...I was watching you earlier as you exercised..." It was difficult to confess something like that. "You seemed to be pushing your limits. Do you enjoy doing something like that?"

"Yep, That's how I improve. Whether in fighting or with training."

He failed the first question. Or did he pass? Perona wasn't even sure anymore, he could easily try to feed her the answers she wants to hear to lower her guard or decide there's no point in lying and saying something ridiculous. Or this might actually be the kind of person he truly is. "Do you like fighting that much?"

"It's basically all I've done my life. I love it and can't see doing much else."

She bit her lip. It was unpleasant answer after another.

"Do...do you want to kill me?"

"No."

Ironically it didn't matter what he said, she remained unsure about everything and suspected anything. What was the point in even pulling off this sort of mind game? Should she kill him just for a sense of security? Every thought led to more thoughts and he didn't seem disturbed by any of it.

The remainder of dinner was silent. Once they were done, Zoro handled the dishes and the two exited the kitchen, Perona insisting she trail behind the swordsman. "You don't mind right?" she asked.

"Do whatever makes you happy." and he just walked off without a care in the world, with a pair of glaring eyes tracking him like a hungry hawk.

"So...what did you think of dinner?" she asked.

"Even better than breakfast."

"Well, it's thanks to all those supplies you're getting me. The refrigerator is filled with a lot of stuff for me to use."

"I noticed a lot of its missing too."

"I had to experiment and a lot of stuff kind sorta...burnt," she said.

"What did you do? Light them on fire and them cooked them?" he playfully said.

"Shut up! Like you can do any better. That meal you made me the first time was horribly arranged and some of it was pretty nasty."

"It was bad?"

"Well, not really _that _bad. I really appreciated it but for some reason that orange you gave me first still tasted the best."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah...I-" Perona stopped, catching herself falling and failing, talking casually with him like they did just this morning, fussing and chatting about the littlest things. Zoro must've not noticed because he didn't stop walking or asked why she stopped talking and for this brief period, she was glad he didn't because if he had turned around there wasn't a thing in the world to make Perona stop those thin tears rolling down her face. "How did things get this messed up so quickly?" she asked herself. _"It's just a sword right? He's not really going to kill me right...."_ But he was a pirate just like her. That similarity scared her the most, not being a pirate but being like her.

She hated it, that she knew herself so well that what acts she would commit in most situations were easily predictable by her. Perona knew that had she been in Zoro's position, with his strength, his swords and his condition, she would have beaten-maybe even kill-whoever had nursed her back to health to escape the threats of servitude, to do things her way and to make it all easy for herself. But that didn't completely satisfy her, her heart still stuck together with those thin bandages she despised, knowing the answers but refusing to give them away.

Before she knew it they were in front of Zoro's bedroom. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh...oh! Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes.

Zoro opened the door and stepped in. "I'll be going to sleep in a few minutes so good night Perona."

"Yeah, you worked hard today. Good night...Zoro."

She continued down the hallway and found the staircase up to her room. "He might pretend to fall asleep and then sneak into my room right? That's what I would do. Gah! Why...why is all this happening?! Why can't I be comfortable around him because he has a sword?!" At the top of the staircase, she opened the door to her room and walked in. Perona locked the door behind her, afraid it wouldn't matter anyway, and sat on the edge of her bed. Reaching for a pillow, she placed it over her face and screamed out all her stress.

"Why can't I control him?! Why is he so reckless and scary?!"

The answers didn't come. All that was left was to sneak into his room and let whatever happens happen, whatever her heart told her was right, she would do. Until then, she was shaking in fear.

Hours past and midnight finally came after what Perona perceived as eternity, like waiting for your birthday the week before everyone would celebrate. She rose from her bed and glided out of the room, not wanting to make a single sound. Every inch she moved, she moved slowly in case Zoro planned to lunge out and attack her. Peeking around the corners, Perona continued down the hallway and stopped in front of his room. She was nervous about pressing her ear against the door, imagining a sword piercing right through it but she took a chance.

No sword. She sighed in relief and began to listen closely. From what she could tell, he was snoring. Perona nodded and carefully creaked open the door so it wouldn't make a single squeak. Floating over to his bedside, she could see his blade leaning against his bed. It could easily become the sword she would kill him with. She decided to pull up the chair, remembering the fight that morning and noticing the mess no longer existing on the ground. Perona grabbed Zoro's sword and pulled it out from the sheath, laying it over her lap. "Zoro...I, I really don't want to kill you. I don't even want to hurt you. So why am I doing this?" she shakily whispered. The tears were returning. "You're so scary and messed up but you've been so kind and caring. You've had your chances right? Well, not without this sword."

He continued sleeping, snoring with a face that looked as if it had to put in some effort just to snore. Perona shook her head and dropped it onto the bed, next to his arm and looked at his face. "I'm so scared...there's no security for me, just...just uncertainty. I don't control anything and I don't know anything but I really don't want to die."

The next snore was even louder, like a pig's snort suddenly ringing into the room. "Stupid idiot..." she said. Perona then turned her head over and noticed his hands, wrapped in bandages. "Zoro. You fixed Batsy for me and got your fingers pricked all over, you tucked me and petted me, carried me around and made sure I was happy. But I still can't completely trust you because I'm a bit of a bad person...all I can do is this one little thing and hope you're much better than I am." Perona rose up and gripped onto the sword's handle, curving her arm into the air, past her head.

She tucked in the sheath. Those weak bandages around her heart were torn off, she never needed them, her heart was putting itself together on its own. "You better forgive me." And she left the room.

The next morning Zoro awoke and the first sound he heard was the door being kicked open. Rubbing his eyes, all he could hear was "Good morning servant!"

"Hmm? Good morning?"

"Why are you saying it like a question? Are you stupid or something? Hurry up and get your senses back so you can eat breakfast."

First thing first, Zoro got out of bed and used the bathroom. As he washed his hands he wondered why Perona was so cheery but couldn't come up with a single answer. When he stepped out it became pretty obvious. Perona smiled at him from her chair next to his bed and watched as he walked sat down and grabbed his sheath. It was one of the most retarded things he had ever seen. His original sword was missing and was now replaced by a curvy, rough, wooden blade that couldn't even fit into the sheath. It resembled more of a snake than anything else. "What the hell happened to my sword?!"

"I hid it again," Perona confessed. "I still can't completely trust you with it. Not because I'm afraid! Not anymore...but, can you give me some time?"

"Well, I don't know what you mean-"

"Forget it! I command you to give me some time!"

"Okay, okay. But where the hell did you get this sword? This looks like shit!"

A nervous giggle shook out of Perona as she showed him her hands, now covered in bandages all over the fingers and palm. "Horo horo horo horo horo! I kinda tried to make you a sword out of wood last night and got pricked by a bunch of splinters."

"So...this bent up, snake shaped sword is hand made huh?"

"Yes. You're very welcome. That took hours of hard work to accomplish. I don't usually craft weapons you know." Perona playfully said.

"I can see that. Thanks Perona."

"W-well..." That pale skin of hers lit up and she found herself looking away, unable to take that smile off. "If I were going to take your sword away I wanted you to at least have something a bit less dangerous and scary."

"Still looks like shit."

"How many times are you going to say that?! You're pretty ungrateful you know! It's still durable and strong! Can't you feel the heart oozing out of it?!"

"Still looks like shit."

"Negative hollow!"

"I'm so pathetic...even my organs despise me. My heart should just wrap an artery around its neck and hang itself."

"Horo horo horo horo horo!!"

Another conflict has been resolved by the ever so growing relationship of a swordsman and a gothic lolita ghost woman. Perona truly was a princess, but she just isn't ready for her knight just yet. Will Zoro ever get promoted from Moss Squire? Love isn't far out of reach Zoro, if you don't get lost on the way, snag that first kiss.

AN: This took forever!! So much work I had to do that wasn't fanfic-related but it's all done now. Don't forget to review you know, I lost sleep over this! Oh, and don't worry. This isn't the end of the fanfic. I just called this part "Truly a Princess Finale" to show that this mini arc was over.


	7. Chapter 7:Leak of Changes

Horo-Horo Samurai

Chapter 7: Leak of Changes

Zoro stepped out of the bathroom, nestled in the corner of what was now becoming a new home for him. He glanced at his bed, making certain it was made or else Perona was sure to come in and scold to do so anyway, at least that's what he imagined last night when she carried a candle in her hands before the doorway of his room, donning her patched up night gown and a new night cap made from layered scraps of sheets. He had said his good nights in return though making certain it was quick and casual, anything greater would send him to bed red faced-Perona had that irritating ability to make him review everything he said and did in her presence.

The swordsman walked over to the chair next to the dresser, the one his caretaker pulled up to the side of the bed when he was restrained due to his injuries, and picked up the shirt, slipping an arm through one sleeve before noticing the girl standing in front of his room. "Oh!" Perona quickly muttered out. It was clear by the direction her feet were pointing in she was simply passing by. Zoro, eyes lit and face stuck in a grimace, hurried his other arm through the last sleeve and almost considered buttoning it up for the first time in his life. Perona seemed just as bothered, showing it with a small mouth and quivering pair of eyebrows. "Breakfast is almost ready," she said, those eyebrows were now lowering in a stern position. "so hurry up or it's going to get cold!"

"Yeah...I'll be down there." he replied, not moving until she left the scene with-no matter how calmly she tried to walk normally-a rather awkward silence humming in the air. Zoro didn't want to imagine the reasons she had stopped to stare at him, it might even remind him of why he seemed to stare at her so often. Closing the door as he left the chambers he began his stroll down the darkened halls, the candles standing in their holders now unlit as morning light somehow slipped into every crevice and corner of the castle. He was used to the scene, a fact that sent a chill of discomfort down his chest. Getting back to the crew was his biggest priority yet nothing had been towards that goal, not that anything could be accomplished.

Arriving here bloodied and phenomenally sore, he had to recover for a number of days and working towards making the castle more inhabitable for both him and Perona was essential to survival. Beyond that there was the issue of repaying his debt to the princess of ghosts, without her he would have died there. Putting aside whatever malevolent motive pushed her to do that, he was grateful. He just wished that during those moments by himself, doing chores or trying to let the night send him off to sleep, instead of thinking up ways to leave this island he couldn't help but ponder about Perona. "Damn girl..." he muttered out, rubbing the top of his rough head.

The staircase popped into his sight and as he headed towards it something caught the corner of his eyes. He turned his gaze to see a room with the door wide open, the only one in the entire hallway. Taking a step inside, he could see a gathering of mist simply hovering in mid air. "A bit high for mist isn't it?" he asked himself, the back of his mind trying to figure out how mist could sneak into a castle without a trail or trace. Suddenly it froze, like it was shocked to see him! "What the hell?"

"Zoro!!" Perona cried out. "Help!!!"

"Perona!" he cried out, reflexively gripping onto his sword. He ran out of the room and headed into the kitchen as quickly as he could, shoving the door open with his free arm. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"T-there's a cockroach in here!" she blubbered out, retreating out of the kitchen. "Watch out! It flies!"

"I'll handle it." he said, pulling out a single wooden blade from its sheath. It was slightly difficult pulling it out due to its curced shape, especially with the special sheath required to hold it. But even without his regular swords the swordsman felt surprisingly pumped up, grinning with an eagerness. "Been a while since I've had a good fight. Bring it on roach." The enemy flew out of the sink and headed towards them, luring a shriek out of the princess. Zoro quickly spun his sword over his head and then held it tightly behind his back. "Lion's...." he lunged towards the beast. Perona watched with awe, squeezing her hands together as he headed in the direction of the monster. "Song!"

It's body, now divided in half, fell to the ground. "Yeah!" Perona cheered out, running up to her hero. "You killed it!"

"It was nothing." he said, trying to ignore the satisfaction he felt from the battle. Then a jolt of realization charged up his face. "Wait...what's up with this unusually serious situation?! It's just a damn roach! I thought you were hurt or something!"

Perona would have fussed back but she was too happy, relived the bug's threatening presence had been rid of, too impressed by the sword technique executed. "What a wonderful servant," she playfully said as she returned to the counter. "Worried about your master's safety. Was your heart pumping in fear?"

"Shut up." Clothing his sword with its sheath first, Zoro went to his usual chair across the spacious table, which coincidentally gave him a good view of Perona as she finished up on breakfast. He positioned the chair so he could sit sideways and look at the wall, sneaking a few peeks at her as he pretended to not care. Her pale face was always the first thing he noticed-a flame in the dark-and this morning she seemed particularly cheerful. The bandages were still on her fingers from the sword she crafted for him yet she managed to handle the leaves and seasoning gracefully like a puppeteers' fingers.

It took less time for her to prepare the recipe today, she was improving vastly which Perona found through Zoro's lit eyes and the utterance of "This is pretty good" or an ever so quiet moan. _"He seems pretty bashful,"_ she wondered to herself, sliding a peek herself at him occasionally during a bite from her fork. It was enough to leak a smile on her face. _"Stupid monkey."_

Zoro finished first but spent time on his drink, allowing Perona time to clear her plate. When both were finished he picked up his dishes and she took them to the sink to wash. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked as the faucet began to pour out water, worried she might be interfering with a preexisting training schedule.

"I'm going outside to work out and train. I'll do whatever chores you want when I'm done."

"Every servant needs a outlet."

"Okay..."

"I'll fix some tea for you later. So hurry up and get out."

Zoro didn't know why that made him smile but he went along with it. "Sure." He headed out of the castle, reviewing what just happened and what was said, it became a habit during his stay on the habit. All he could figure was that Perona was just being nice, a trait he was surprised she had in her. Their first encounter at Thriller Bark didn't find him exactly in the most eager mood to make new friends or think about how his enemy acted. Whiny, selfish, and weird, her good side managed to shine through. The least he would admit, she intrigued him. Definitely an interesting person he would tell others, doubtlessly in an nervous manner that would make it all seem like a fraction of what he meant.

Meditation would relax his thoughts so he started that first once he crossed the gates and found the old tree stump that was already his favorite spot. The mist was hovering around as usual but he had already forgotten about the incident in the open room, the odd movement, almost conscious awareness of it was now sealed off to the back of his head. With only a turn he could have seen it watching him from behind, a foggy eye forming in the clouded air, matching the mist in color and substance and straining to fully perceive the swordsman.

Perona dried off the last cup and set it to the side on the counter, reaching out for the teapot in the cabinet over the sink afterwards. She filled it with water before placing it over a small grill, lighting a small bundle of wood scraps underneath it. Any tea they had would have to be made from whatever plants Zoro had gathered. This was one of her few attempts to make tea from scratch so she searched the fridge and simply grabbed what was green, tossing it into the water. "This should be good enough," she said as she stirred the heated water with a spoon. A scent began to rise. "Smells minty too."

Once she was done she placed it on the tray along with the dishes and headed out the kitchen carefully, bracing herself for the sight she would see as she met up with Zoro during his training session. He seemed much more different from what she expected, his strength was earned and he seemed to enjoy working hard towards it. Like a plot twist in a book, he showed a kind side that was unexpected as well. All this sprinkled over the course of a few days she felt a trust develop between them both, it was quite surprising to outgrow the initial fears she had when the swordsman first landed on the island.

Walking outside into the mist, hearing a faint groan-which she prayed was him-a small spark of fright bit at her bones still, just a small mosquito's prick. She was honest to herself and mentally confessed, it sort of excited her and continued towards the noise. The gaps in the mist showed her snippets of what the man was doing. "Is he doing push-ups vertically?"

Going further, she found his training spot and nearly gasped as she found the special view of his torso that she had received. He was doing vertical push-ups with just one hand and the other kept behind his back, that alone made her excited like a kid at a circus watching acrobats flip through the air but a side of her she had forgotten noticed something else. His muscled form. It made her forget the groans he did every time he straighten his arm and the sweat no longer became an issue. "Wow..."

She had seen big men before but Zoro was different, his personality was much different. The awkward blend of awe sunk it and she decided, at least her body did, to stay perfectly still and watch. Besides, she was afraid she might interrupt him. Zoro kept counting to himself, reminding himself to breathe as he lifted himself up each time. It took a few more push ups before he noticed the minty aroma in the air. Lowering his head to the ground and looking upwards he saw Perona standing there looking back at him. Her sudden appearance scared the crap out of him. "Shit!" he growled, his focus sapped into the quick shock and the balance in his arm was lost. The swordsman called out her name before falling on his neck. "Damnit!"

Perona left her trance and quickly placed the tray down on the stump before running towards him. "Geez! What the hell is wrong with you?" she fussed. "You better be careful when you do this kind of stuff or you're going to get yourself killed dumbass!" Perona kept a hand behind his back, helping him up. She wasn't sure if the other should be placed on his chest or not and decided to leave it free in the air.

"Shut up..." he whispered as he rose up, rubbing his neck. "I'm alright, I'm alright."

"Is your neck broken? What happened anyway?"

"My neck's fine. I guess I just saw something pretty scary," he said.

"How dare you speak about your master like that! You better apologize right now!"

He could sense the negative hollow brewing in her hand. She probably wasn't as much of a short temper person as he imagined but she was clearly upset, probably scared. He let out a little laugh and said, "Sorry".

"T-that's more like it." Sliding her hand off his back, she got up, brushed her skirt and sat at the tree stump. "Hurry up and get off the ground, I brought tea."

"Yeah, yeah." Flicking the dirt and grass off of his pants and torso first, he then sat on the tree stump next to her-the tray between them-and wiped himself down with the ragged towel she had made for him. Once he was dry again he picked up the cup of tea and noticed the smell, drinking it anyway. Perona drank hers of course, watching him drink as she did, seeing that grimace on his face from the first taste.

"Do you like it?" she asked, trying to make herself sound more adult, more stern.

"Not really, too sweet and too minty for my tastes," he said.

"What's wrong with sweets? Don't tell me you don't eat candy either."

"I don't."

"You're monster! What kind of soulless creature doesn't enjoy the taste of candy?!"

"You're right. I am a monster." And he took another drink.

"Well, if it's too sweet what kind of tea do you like?" She wasn't sure if she should continue with her sentence but relaxed her body and loosened her anxiety. "Maybe...I could make a different recipe."

"I don't really like tea. How about some booze?"

"Booze?" She held her cup with both hands and leaned forward, furrowing her brow. "That's so low class."

"I'm a low class kind of guy."

Perona stared at him, his content expression and a feeling that some hidden hope inside her was crushed. "Well, I'll see what I can do. I guess you're not exactly a lord or prince after all."

"You mad?" he asked with a chuckle. She rose back up and stared into her cup.

"Nope. It makes you more interesting. I guess I have a lot of work to do on you if you're going to be any servant of mine. Tuxedos, some gel for your hair, a bow, top hat, gloves, and...pfffttt horo horo horo!!"

"What the heck are you laughing at?" he said, finding a few laughs escaping him as well as he looked at her covering her mouth. That laugh was definitely infectious and especially with that sweetness in the tone, that innocent sense of pure fun you found in a happy child.

"You would look so stupid in that sort of a get up! Can't you imagine that?" She started patting his arm roughly, laughing some more. "Maybe you should be a salary man or a politician! Horo horo horo horo horo!! Can you imagine yourself dressed up like that?! All drunk with a tie on your head and a green hangover! Horo horo horo!!"

Zoro couldn't stop his own laughter anymore as light as it was. Everything was infected with the mood she emitted and he found himself amused simply because she was. "What is so damn funny about that?" he asked. "You're losing your mind."

"I don't know! I feel like I have to make that outfit for you now, just to see how dumb you'll look! Wait, why are you laughing?"

"What? It's because you're laughing so damn much I can't control myself."

"You're so stupid." she merrily said. "And put a shirt on! You're making me all agitated." She might as well tell him that now before she would find herself gazing at him like a pile of treasure. Luckily, he seemed in such a lightened up mood that he didn't question her.

"Sorry about that," he said, bending down to pick up his shirt off the ground. He slipped it on along with his pair of boots. "But you're one to talk, every time I see your eyes I can't stop looking at them. They're really amazing and good looking." Well, he wasn't one for poetic description.

The laughter then quickly faded. Perona wiped the wetness from the edges of her eyes before understanding what he had just said. "Wait...what? You think...my eyes are amazing?"

Zoro was still bent over, putting on his last boot, cursing he allowed the mood to take over his mouth. _"Shit...I let that slip out!"_

"And pretty?" she asked, quite curious.

"No way I can take that back huh?" he said, feeling more blood rush to his face than when he was doing vertical push ups. He stretched out his arms and stood up. "Well, I'm done. Thanks for the tea," he loudly announced. "I better go gather supplies or something. We need more wood right? For dinner and fire!"

"Zoro, are you saying....my eyes are beautiful?"

"_Holy shit! I've messed up big time!" _He didn't dare turn around now. Lying and saying they were funny looking or something wouldn't work, that feminine tingle in her voice, the one that sweetly sang every word in just the right way that could weaken a man, was playing on repeat in his mind and still playing in the air. The fact that she used his first name struck his chords like harp strings. The swordsman was finding himself in a symphony of romance. _"I swear if this place starts turning pink and rosy I'm leaving this place..." _

For now he needed a counter attack, anything to get her as riled up as she got him. He was silent for a minute but Perona didn't seem to mind, a special compliment was special no matter when she heard it. "Oh...oh yeah...didn't you say me without my shirt on bothered you?"

Perona's body tightened and her face began to glow pink. "W-w-w-well, that's not the question I asked. Are my eyes beautiful or not? A true man should admit he likes something if he likes it."

"A girl shouldn't be fishing for compliments so much." He knew he was digging a deeper grave, his dumbass mouth was taking over. He felt like blaming her for the current state of stupidity he was now in but it wouldn't be right, it was his slip of tongue. For now all he could hope for was evading the demanding question as much as he could.

"It's a girl's job to fish for compliments, especially when the fish just jump on the boat for you!"

"Word play?!" Zoro fussed.

"Funny isn't it? I'm as funny as my eyes are beautiful so you better be in stitches Roronoa Zoro!"

"Maybe I should take my shirt off. Let's see who'll be the one in stitches."

"That doesn't even make sense you big, sweaty ape!"

"_God, what a childish argument I got myself into,"_ Zoro thought to himself.

"_What an idiot! Making me fuss like this. He better not take his shirt off either!"_ Perona thought to herself. "Fine, be an idiot." She grabbed the tray and turned her back towards him. "I know I'm pretty whether or not you say so. Hurry up and get back to the castle, there's work to be done."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about the eye thing."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for fussing."

The two stopped in there tracks. _"Wait, why am I apologizing?"_ Perona asked herself.

"_Did we just casually apologize to each other?"_ Zoro asked himself. He hardly ever apologized to his crew mates unless he was severely at fault or if he caused some serious accident. He couldn't count the times he argued with Sanji and never apologized for a single bruise or hit to the face. Perona furrowed her brows again, things were just getting too chaotic for her. She hated being so uncomfortable and being caught doing weird things in front of someone, she never acted like this with anyone besides her parents and the irritation seemed to turn the good moments bad. That alone aggravated her even more and complicated the mess inside her head she had to sort out.

"Just hurry up and get back to the castle." she said, walking ahead.

"Sure thing. Let me just get my sword."

Once she found herself deep enough in the mist to not be seen by Zoro she picked up the pace and made it past the gates and into the castle. She stood in the hallway, leaving the argument behind her and replacing it with a quivering smile climbing up both cheeks, a rich red an inch or two above. "He thinks my eyes are pretty," she told herself. "Why does that make me so happy? What a good servant!"

Zoro grinned once he couldn't see Perona past the screen of mist. "Heh, so she thinks I look good without my shirt on huh? First time hearing someone say that and feeling good about it." He started walking when the mist began to shift in the opposite direction. "What the? Did this mist just change?" The cloudy eye returned and this time he spotted it though he wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. Reaching for his wooden sword, he kept his hand on it and crept closer to it. "Is that an eye?" It didn't blink or move so he doubted what was before him.

"Hurry up you stupid samurai!!" Perona yelled out from the gate.

Zoro turned in the direction of her voice and yelled back, "I'm coming woman!!" The eye blinked just then and vanished, blending back into the mist, just before Zoro could look back, burying a small sense of uncertainty in the swordsman as he returned to Perona's side, the two of them oddly enough happy and talking normally once again.

What does this mist want? Is it perverted and forming eyes under Perona's skirt?! Or is it a Zoro fan and watching him work out? What kind of dirty mist monster have I created? Do I deserve the next breath of air I'll be receiving?!

AN: The mist...it's alive!!! After the last chapter I had a lot of trouble figuring out where to go from there. There was a lot to do but no structure or method of doing it. I nearly made Perona too nice! That would have been bad.

Oh, and I think I need to say something. Just so everybody knows, this fanfic will not involve Zoro and Perona actually meeting up with the Straw Hats. If it did I would have to make up stories for what happened to everyone else, the situation with Luffy, results of certain battles and whatever. This mist story I've created is enough to handle for me, this story is a mere non-canon perspective on Zoro's stay on Kuraigana Island with Perona. So be disappointed now and happy later. Yeah!


End file.
